Neptune's Palace
by twinrose84
Summary: The Chipmunks are excited about the opening of a brand new water park in town called Neptune's Palace. But when the park closes unexpectedly and they investigate, Theodore realizes things aren't as they seem...
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hi all, this is my second Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic story. This mulled in my head for about several months and I finally decided to make it official. Penned all in 2010, so it's one of my more recent freewritten stories - no songs this time around, but I may think of/add a few if they come to mind as I write this. I hope you all enjoy. This will probably be in four parts - I don't know yet, but it will be a shorter story than most of my others, but still just as grand in scale. _

_Synopsis: Alvin, Simon, and Theodore are excited about the opening of a brand new water park in town called "Neptune's Palace". But the Chipmunks are disappointed when the park is closed down unexpectedly in its opening week. Thinking something is afoot, Alvin leads the way in investigating the park for any suspicious activity, but it's actually Theodore who realizes that not everyone who sets foot in the park gets out... and he'll have to muster up the courage to face whatever's trying to keep them in!_

_You might see one or two references to my previous story "Alvin's Ghost", but you don't have to read that to understand the events in this one - it's meant to be a standalone story. Theodore's actually the main character in this one, and I had a lot of fun with his character._

_The usual disclaimer: All Alvin and the Chipmunks characters are copyright to their original creators. But the story, and my original characters (Remy included) are all my own work._

**Neptune's Palace - Part I**

Theodore sighed in disappointment as he peered from outside the gates of the largest water park in the city, Neptune's Palace, while the guard hurried himself by turning every person he could away from its confines.

It was a lazy Saturday evening, and Dave promised that he would take The Chipmunks to have fun after a long week of rehearsals. Alvin's mood perked up immediately after hearing the news earlier that day.

"That's great Dave! So where are we going? Honolulu? Paris? Rio de Janeiro?"

"Actually, Alvin, I was thinking we should stay in the country." Dave smiled weakly, wondering where Alvin would get the idea that they had the time or the money to just take a trip that extravagant without planning it first. "Why don't we go somewhere like an amusement park or a zoo? We're banned from the Science Museum for now, so maybe we should go somewhere where valuables can't be broken, and where you three can't possibly get into any trouble."

"How about that new water park that opened up just downtown?" Simon asked, flipping through the Attractions section of one of the latest newspapers Dave brought home during the week. "It's having its grand opening this weekend. Matter of fact, I think it started yesterday and is still going on for the next two days."

"Great idea, Simon. For once you know how to have fun." Alvin said, giving Simon a sly look out of the corner of his eyes.

"Whoever told you that I didn't, Alvin? Just because it's not in your idea of fun, doesn't make it the most boring thing in the world."

"Well, knowing you, most of the things you think are interesting ARE boring. This just happens to be an exception."

"Oh brother." Simon sighed, shaking his head.

Theodore liked the idea and wasted no time enthusiastically encouraging Dave on the idea until Dave gave in to all three of them. But that was earlier in the afternoon. Closer to the evening, when the water park was supposed to be working on a full schedule into the night, it was announced that all attractions at the park would be closed. That made all of their faces drop in surprise.

"But why would they cancel all their gigs for the evening when things were running so smoothly yesterday and even earlier today? It's just NOT cool." Alvin said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Did it ever occur to you, _Alvin_, that something might have happened, and that's what caused the park to close down early?"

Alvin's eyes narrowed and he mimicked Simon's tone. "I thought about that, _Simon_, but I was saying that it couldn't have been that bad to close down the whole park."

"Not if they got caught with a really big flood or leak somewhere." Theodore quipped.

"The water lines might be having some problems so that they might need repairs so that they can get back running again. But they won't say, so I don't know for sure." Dave mused, then bent down to face the three of them. "I'm sorry boys; I didn't expect it to be like this. We'll have to go somewhere else tonight. How about I take you three out for ice cream?"

"Sure Dave." The Chipmunks spoke in unison, but even ice cream wasn't enough to cool the fire in their curiosity about the closed waterpark.

Theodore was the first one to stir that night when he heard Alvin opening the bedroom window. Alvin was fully dressed, and readying himself to climb out the window.

"Alvin, what are you doing? It's cold outside. And where are you going?"

"Where does it look like I'm going? I'm going to check out that water park and see what's going down at that place. Something doesn't feel right about it. Besides, I wanna know why they closed it down so soon. If it was just for repairs, they'd say it be open back tomorrow. But they said it was closed _indefinitely_. That's not a good sign."

"Really? I thought I was the only one who felt like something was wrong." Theodore nodded. "I wanna go with you...though I don't think Dave will like it. And what about Simon?"

"I think you're both insane." Simon stirred from his dream and stretched his arms. "It's probably just a water line issue, like Dave said. At most it'll be a couple of days and they'll have it fixed with no problem. Now climb back in here, Alvin, and get some sleep. You too, Theodore."

"Like I'll believe that!" Alvin said, leaning against the windowsill. "There's no way I'll sleep knowing that there could be a monster under the water park, waiting to devour its prey as we speak!" He wiggled his fingers in midair, creating a shadow from the moonlight on the wall that looked like claws, causing Theodore to grip the edge of his blanket tightly and pull it over his nose.

"Do you always have to have some kind of conspiracy theory about _everything_, Alvin?" Simon rolled his eyes.

"Conspiracy?" Theodore looked confused.

"In other words, Alvin's convinced that there's always something wrong with practically everything known to mankind." Simon explained.

"I didn't say I thought there's a conspiracy in everything, I just think there's something up NOW. And usually my theories aren't incorrect."

"Do we really have to go through this again?"

"Okay wise guy, when was the last time I was wrong?" Alvin challenged.

"You were wrong that you thought there was the ghost of an armadillo haunting our garage. And that you thought you saw bats in Miss Miller's attic, and you scared the heck out of Brittany and she wouldn't talk to you for a week. And then, you thought..."

"_Okay_! I get the point." Alvin crossed his arms across his chest. "Don't tell me you're not wondering why they shut it down, at least a little? If it's nothing, then I'll crawl right back here and go to sleep without Dave suspecting a thing. But if I'm right..."

"If you're right, I hope you don't plan on going alone." Simon said, sitting up and placing his glasses on his eyes. "I really don't think you should take Theodore with you either. It's not a good thing for us to be sneaking off to who knows where in the middle of the night."

"Well, it's not like we don't know where it is. It's just a few blocks from here. Come on, how bad can it be?"

"All right, you've got me. I'm going to go to convince you that there's nothing wrong with the water park and there are no monsters under it waiting to eat people. And if I'm right, you owe me big time and we are coming straight back here." Simon threw off his covers.

"Uh, you still owe me from the last time, you know that, right?" Alvin wiggled his eyebrows and Simon groaned.

Theodore looked between them. Alvin's mention of a possible monster in the park made the trip suddenly feel like a burden more than an adventure. He gulped audibly as he saw Alvin and Simon look at each other defiantly.

"Well, here we are, and everything's locked up. Nothing's wrong, see? Now let's go home." Simon complained, but as he spoke, Alvin walked straight up to steel bar gates in front of the massive water park.

"There's gotta be another way in, somehow." Alvin gripped the bars between his hands and stuck his head through the bars, his eyes moving side-to-side suspiciously. "It's really quiet around here. Too quiet."

"It's late, Alvin, what do you expect? We're lucky we haven't heard a police whistle yet or a burglar alarm."

"That's exactly what I don't expect. It's supposed to be a water park. We're supposed to hear water somewhere."

Simon slapped a hand to his forehead. "Are you nuts, or are you nuts? They turn the water off at night so they can conserve energy. Not to mention they'd have a high water bill if they kept it on all night."

Alvin laughed nervously as he took his head from between the bars to look at Simon. "Yeah, I knew that."

"Right. Sure."

"But they never turn off the water fountain near City Hall, Simon. Alvin's got a point." Theodore quipped.

Simon thought for a moment. "Well, I guess they have it in their budget to keep the fountain on all the time - it's still wastes water, so it's not a good sign. Anyway, for a water park, it's much more expensive. After all, they have to deal with a lot of water. Gallons of it."

"But what about the aquariums and stuff?"

"With the aquariums, they have to keep the water in and the filters on for the fish and other marine life - that's a given, Theodore." Simon explained, but as he did, he realized that Theodore wasn't standing behind him anymore, but looking at a part of the wall where the barred fence continued out from surrounding gates to the park. Theodore pointed excitedly at the area in front of him.

"Hey guys, I think I found an opening we can slip though."

"Atta boy, Theodore, now you're talking."

"I should've just stayed home." Simon rolled his eyes.

The Chipmunks looked, in awe, around the central square of the water park, covered in cobblestones that were smooth and slightly damp in areas, a circle that stood separate from the grass and winding sidewalks leading into the heart of it all. In the middle of the area was a fountain with low brimmed lights, the water wavering in the large, stony bowl. There was a statue in the middle of the fountain, of a merman holding a trident and sporting long hair and a beard that reached his broad, bare chest.

"Who's that?" Theodore asked.

"That's Poseidon of Greek...no, wait a minute... Neptune is what the Romans call him. They named the water park after him. He's known as the God of the Sea, and all the creatures in it."

"He looks so strong."

Simon adjusted his glasses as he studied the statue. "Well, he's said to be very strong - 'as turbulent as the mighty seas' I think I heard one historian say. But his story is just one of many among the mighty Gods of Roman myth."

"Do you know what it would be like if we actually met the 'God of the Sea'? That would be totally awesome!" Alvin quipped.

"Like I said, it's Roman myth, Alvin. He doesn't exist."

"Aww." Theodore sighed, disappointed, and Alvin glared at Simon as if he just told Theodore that the Easter Bunny or Santa Claus weren't real.

As Simon walked ahead of them, Alvin put a hand on his little brother's shoulder. "Don't worry, Theodore. Let's go look around the rest of the park, we might find some more cool stuff to see while we're here, so let's check it out."

"Okay." Theodore looked back at the statue one last time before following Alvin and Simon as they went to explore the buildings of the park.

Alvin was the first to see a unique feature of the park - a staircase that lit up as one would walk on it, and beneath the stairs were swirling streams of water, framed within very thick panes of glass steps. It looked gorgeous in the night, almost like a royal blanket leading down to the buildings where they headed.

"Look at this guys!" Alvin ran up and down the stairs, causing the lights to gleam on and off, and the water to bubble under his strides. Theodore found it amusing as well, strolling down the steps, pretending that he was a prince of the sea. Simon studied the stairs carefully.

"I have to say, this is a magnificent piece of architecture. It must have taken them days to build and install it, the lights and all. I don't really understand how they managed to design it with the water inside the glass like this, but I bet a lot of people enjoyed walking down this when the park first opened."

"I'd enjoy walking down it at any time. I bet it looks cooler now than it does during the day."

"I don't know about that, Alvin - with the way this is built, and the railing - it's got water flowing through it too. I think it might be like a glass water castle, day or night." Simon raised his brows, looking ahead of him. "In fact, I'd say that this whole park is like a water palace - makes sense for the name."

"Well, then. I think we should go explore the castle while we have the chance."

"Says the guy who thinks there's something wrong with the place." Simon said skeptically. "Face it, Alvin. You wanted to come here to frolic around while the park was closed."

"Hey, this is an investigation still. I didn't say we couldn't enjoy ourselves while we do it." Alvin said with a wide grin.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Theodore said excitedly.

Simon shook his head again. He was convinced as many times as he did the motion, his neck would be sore by the time he returned home.

The three of them came closer to the attraction buildings, which looked like grand, stony rotundas - much like Roman architecture, Simon noted, only that the outside shell was meant to be an imitation, while the inside was like most modern buildings. He was surprised to not see any security guards, but supposed that his guilty conscience was working overtime.

"So which building should we investigate first? The 'Hall of the Deep Sea'? The 'Underwater Party'? Or should we go to the...uh...'Aqueous Aquarium'?" Alvin said, as he read off all of the building names.

"Aqueous Aquarium? They couldn't come up with a better name for it than that?" Simon asked.

"Fine, Mr. Skeptical, we won't go that route..at least right now. It's probably just your standard aquarium anyway." Alvin said, eyeing Simon out of the corners of his eyes. "Hmm...okay, Theodore, you choose."

When Alvin looked at him, Theodore didn't half expect to be given the decision to choose where to go. "Me? Really?"

"Yep. Or if you don't wanna go to any of these, we can look another place."

"We don't have all the time in the world, you two." Simon chided.

Theodore hesitated, looking around the three places before pointing ahead for the one he chose. "Um...okay - let's go to the 'Hall of the Deep Sea.'"

"Sounds fine to me." Alvin marched ahead of them through the entrance, while Theodore followed him, and Simon wearily looked behind them before going in last.

The attraction was true to its name, the front room was like a temple with blue stone walls, and the sides of the walls with ridges filled water steadily streaming water. The sound was relaxing to Theodore's ears, and he looked above to see a projection of shimmering water. It gave the illusion that they were under the sea.

"It's so pretty!" Theodore said. He put in hand in one of the ridges to touch the cool streaming water, opening his fingers so that the water could branch through them. Alvin did the same for a little bit, before shaking his hands and then marching ahead to the next best thing. Simon followed Alvin, and Theodore followed both of them.

The room they entered was much like a hall of mirrors in a carnival. The major difference was that the floor of the place had the same projection of steady, waving waves they'd seen in the room before it. Alvin was nearly startled by the ambient, aura type music that started playing when he walked across the entrance to the maze.

"Alvin, what did you do?" Simon complained.

"I didn't do anything!" Alvin said in a harsh whisper. "The music just started playing by itself."

Theodore listened to the melody, a shimmering set of chimes with sounds like slow streams of bubbles in the background, and a low choral voice that hummed in the background.

"Hey, I think I know this melody - didn't this play when we went to the trip to the National Aquarium for our school trip?"

"You recognize that?" Alvin said with a raised eyebrow towards Theodore. "Come to think of it, it does sound familiar."

"I think it is. 'Oceania's Breath' is the name of the song - it's an instrumental. Good call, Theodore."

"Of course you would know it, Simon." Alvin said, rolling his eyes. "But the melody is nice, I guess. I think it gives me an idea for a song."

"You're not going to start singing in here, are you Alvin? You'll crack the glass if you start belting a rock song. Not to mention alert anyone in the near vicinity."

Alvin had a surprised expression, his pride somewhat injured. "Who said it was anything loud? I can do ballads too, ya know?"

"You rarely do, though."

Alvin narrowed his eyes at Simon, but shrugged the words from his mind. "Fine, forget it, let's just go and then to the next place if we don't find anything here."

Alvin marched ahead without a word in edgewise. But as Theodore followed the two, he thought he heard something. Something that sent a bristle up his back, and not in a good way. There was something low and breathless, something aside from the music that panted in gasps, like something trying desperately to get as much air as it could.

"Please...Please...." The voice was breathless and pleading, and Theodore looked around, wondering from where it was coming. He could just barely hear it, well under the ambience of the speakers, but yet it felt as close as if it were whispering in his ears.

"Uh...g-g-g-guys? I think I hear something...." Theodore's voice trailed off, as he realized that he was alone, and his own slightly worried reflection staired back at him. The voice...the sound, whatever it was, had gone just as soon as it came, but it had been enough to freeze him in place for however long a time it had been. How long had it been again? Alvin and Simon were just there, or so Theodore thought. It wasn't until he heard Simon called for him, with an annoyed tone to match, to hurry up that Theodore broke out of the reverie and rushed ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Just a reminder, all Alvin and the Chipmunks characters are copyright to their respective creators, but the story and characters I've created are my own._

**Neptune's Palace - Part 2**

Alvin hadn't been able to find one thing wrong in the place from the time they entered to the time they left Neptune's Palace. Which meant one thing - Simon was actually right for once, and Simon made no diversions from making that clear. Theodore shoved a spoonful of Fruity-Os in his mouth as he watched both of them debate at the kitchen table that morning.

"I said it once, and I'll say it again. There was nothing wrong with that water park, at least to the few attractions we went to. We're lucky that security guard didn't catch us before we left."

"But didn't you have fun, Simon?"

Simon raised an eyebrow. "Well...I would be lying if I said I didn't but..."

"Well, then, that's my point. Just admit it, you liked taking a walk on the wild side for once. We might not have seen everything there yet, but the little we did, it was totally awesome!"

"_Alvin_! Look, I have no intention on picking up _your_ bad habits. And the fact remains that you _owe_ me."

"So do you, so I guess that makes us even."

"You're trying to get out of this, aren't you?" Simon groaned.

Theodore drank a bit from his orange juice before speaking. "Actually...I don't know...I think I did hear something strange while we were out at the park last night." He said hesitantly.

"Wait just a minute, you heard something? Where?" Alvin asked, and Simon turned to Theodore with a frown.

"Don't encourage him, Theodore." Simon scolded.

"No, no. I-I think I did hear something while we were in the Hall of Rivers. It sounded like some kind of creepy voice. I-I think it wanted something. It kept whispering 'Please...please...'" Theodore imitated the voice to almost the exact sound, which made Alvin cringe enough to where he dropped his spoon, causing it to clatter to the ground.

"Uh...wow...that was a good impression."

"You don't mean to tell me that Theodore actually managed to scare you?" Simon asked, folding his arms across his chest as he glared back at Alvin, who recovered enough to bare a nervous grin.

"Me? Heheh. Uh...no, that wasn't scary. I was just startled by how...interesting Theodore's impression of that was. Like I said."

"Then why did you drop your spoon?"

"I didn't..." Alvin looked to his hand when he tried to bring his cereal to his mouth, but realized that Simon was right when he looked at his empty hand and his brows narrowed. "Okay...never mind."

As Alvin went under the table to retrieve it, Dave walked into the room. "Morning boys - I hope I got what everyone wanted for breakfast."

"Yes Dave. Thank you." Simon and Theodore answered cheerfully. Alvin's answer was bumping his head on the underbelly of the table with a clatter of dishes and "OW!" in response. That sound made Simon and Theodore instinctively shut their eyes then look between each other when they opened them.

Dave looked cross at first, but looked under the table to find Alvin rubbing his head, then grinning at Dave when he saw him. "Heh...hi Dave."

"Alvin, what are you doing under there?"

"I dropped my spoon." Dave shook his head with a half smile and helped Alvin to his feet.

* * *

It was that afternoon when Alvin, Simon and Theodore met up with The Chipettes to spend some time together while Miss Miller came over to the Chipmunks' house to watch them while Dave went out to run errands.

Theodore felt a little relieved when Simon assured him the voice was probably radio interference. He gave some kind of explanation about how radio signals work that went a little over Theodore's head in spurts, but it was an explanation that he was willing to go with because the event didn't sound scary anymore. Brittany, Simon, and Alvin were playing catch with beach ball in the lawn, while Theodore lay on the grass looking through the Sunday newspaper at the comic strips. Eleanor wasn't far by, reading a book of her own while sitting in a tire swing.

Theodore liked reading comics any chance he could, and he usually ended up being the first one to read the paper (because he'd complained when Alvin decided to cut up the newspaper to use in some previous schemes that didn't quite go as planned). He found his way to the end of the comics page when he noticed a review article for Neptune's Palace.

"Hey guys, look at this, there's a review about the new water park in here."

Brittany looked at Theodore as she held the ball in her hands. "Yeah, we were supposed to go yesterday, but they closed the park for some reason. And they're still closed today! How rude is that on an opening weekend?"

"Come on Brittany, you're only sore about it because you can't get a tan there." Eleanor commented.

"Still, with this kind of weather, it's obvious, as members of the adoring public, that we need water to beat the heat. And the one place in town that could give us that is _CLOSED_!" She paused for a moment before throwing the ball over to Alvin. "Of course there's the beach - but the water park has so much more!"

"It'll probably open back up with the start of the week, Brittany. I wouldn't worry about it that much." Simon commented.

Theodore turned his attention to the conversation only briefly before turning back to the article, wondering what it had to say about the park. But as he read into it further, he realized that it wasn't just a review - it was a really negative one.

"Uh, guys, come check this out...."

"What is it, Theodore?" Eleanor asked.

"I-I don't think you're going to like it. This review about it isn't really good."

The Chipmunks and Chipettes gathered around Theodore as they glanced the article.

"One out of five stars? That's not very encouraging. And the review's by Lexifer Turrow - he's one of the most respected reviewers about tourist attractions." Simon commented, as he adjusted his glasses over his nose.

"He said the place looks like 'one big overarching dollhouse that no one would pay money to see.' Was he seeing the same thing _we_ were seeing?!" Alvin said angrily.

"Obviously not. The guy who wrote this review probably wouldn't know a good water park when he saw one." Brittany scoffed. "Even if we didn't go in, it still looked amazing."

"I guess the water park owners didn't want the bad publicity, so maybe they closed it down to change some things?" Jeanette said.

"Well, maybe they needed to change some of the names of their attractions, but it really wasn't bad at all."

"How do you know that, Alvin?" Eleanor asked.

"Well, we..._mmph_!" Alvin didn't get a chance to say anything as Simon covered his mouth quickly with both hands and laughed nervously.

"We read about it. We actually haven't been there because it was closed when we went there. Right, _Alvin_?"

Alvin realized from Simon's tone that he didn't want anything mentioned about their brief exploration of the park. He took Simon's hands and shoved them off of his mouth. "Right. I was _about_ to mention that."

Theodore continued to read through the article, but his eyes caught the edge of one part that stood out in his mind. "...and I have to say that the Hall of Rivers felt like a rehashed aquarium trick. And what was with the odd noises coming from that place? You'd think it was some kind of underwater haunted house with peaceful music in the background. It totally clashed and ruined the moment for me."

That made a lump form in his throat that he struggled to swallow against, but ended up coughing from the effort.

"You okay, Theodore?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah, I'm...fine. I'm just...gonna get some water."

As Theodore walked up the steps and through the front door. Alvin sighed. "Poor little guy. He should be upset - we all should be! With a review like this, there's no way they're opening that park up again anytime soon. I guess there's no use keeping this around." Alvin started to rip up the article and paper to shreds, but Simon snatched it away from him.

"Alvin! I haven't had the chance to read the paper yet! Now look what you've done. I can't read that article now, and half the paper's torn."

Alvin laughed nervously. "Well, there's a little thing called the _Internet_..." But Simon growled in frustration, while Alvin backed away nervously and held up his hands in defense.

Eleanor shook her head and sighed. "Boys."

Brittany nodded with a scowl. "You said it, Eleanor."

* * *

Theodore had about 4 glasses of water. The big kind of glass that he had to be careful not to spill as he lifted it to his mouth with both hands. All of that and it really didn't help the lump in his throat, but at least it didn't feel as dry. He sat at the kitchen table while Miss Miller hummed in the kitchen baking whatever she could for lunch. Dave hadn't been back yet, so she decided to take the liberty of arranging things across the kitchen while she cooked.

"Um...Miss Miller, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Theodore, what's on your mind?"

"I-If you have a funny feeling about something, but you think it's a little scary, do you go after it?"

Miss Miller closed the oven and looked up at Theodore with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, honey, there should be nothing in this world that's so scary that you can't go after_ anything_ - if you really want to. And funny feelings are usually things that people should follow more often - at least that _what I_ always say." Miss Miller always had a dramatic way of answering questions (much like anything she did), and Theodore didn't notice any difference in her reaction with the way she batted her eyelashes and placed a hand over her heart when she referred to herself.

"But what if...if no one else thinks the same way? I-I mean, has the same funny feeling you do?"

She walked over to the table and cupped Theodore's cheeks in her hands. That startled him a little. "You've got to have more confidence in yourself and what _you think_! I'm sure David had this conversation with you. And if he hasn't, then he _should_! He should with all you boys. I might just have to lecture him when he comes home..."

"N-no, no, that's okay Miss Miller." The last thing Theodore wanted to do was get Dave in trouble. "I think I understand. Thank you."

Miss Miller smiled, seemingly content with her brief talk with Theodore, and releasing his face and turning back to her cooking. As Theodore rubbed the sides of his face half-consciously, he found that his talk with her gave him more questions than answers. At the very least, when she brought him a plate of her signature chicken casserole, he was much more content than the point when he came in the house. If there was anything that made Theodore feel better, it was a full homecooked meal.

Dave came home just before the evening and Miss Miller and the Chipettes left back home. As Dave read his copy of the Sunday newspaper (he always kept a backup copy), Theodore put away a few books on the bookshelf in the living room. He thought about what Miss Miller said, and he thought about the article in the newspaper about the water park, and it didn't really leave his mind that much. He wanted a second opinion, but he knew he couldn't just ignore the fact that someone, or something, called for help from the Hall of Rivers. Even the reviewer complained about hearing the voices there. That means he wasn't just imagining it, and it definitely wasn't, as Simon had put it, "radio waves."

"Um...Dave, can I stop by Miss Miller's house for a little while? I wanna talk to Eleanor about something."

Dave smiled. "Sure, I don't mind. Just be careful on your way there, okay? And if you have any problems, you let Miss Miller know."

Theodore smiled back. "Sure!"

Theodore didn't think to ask Eleanor about the whole thing. He couldn't exactly tell Dave about the water park incident, because that would get all three of the Chipmunks in trouble, but Eleanor was good at keeping secrets, and she usually could lend a ear to a problem.

As he expected, Eleanor listened carefully, while Jeanette surfed the web through a few articles catching her interest. She overheard everything too, but only in between her own searches.

"I didn't know you guys actually snuck into Neptune's Palace though. That could've been really bad if you were caught there." Jeanette commented.

"Yeah. I was thinking about going back there again, just to check it out...what if someone was actually in trouble there?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea, especially if you plan on going the way you guys went before." Eleanor said with a frown.

"Well, it wouldn't be a problem if someone let him in, right?" Jeanette turned in her swivel chair to face Eleanor and Theodore. "And it might be a good thing for Theodore because it could help him conquer his fear. If the park owner or guard there tells him it's just a part of the attraction, then there wouldn't be anything to worry about."

"That's true. You want us to come with you?"

"No, that's okay, Eleanor. I think I know what to do. Thanks! I guess I'd better do it before it gets dark and then get back home before Dave worries."

"That's a good idea. Good luck, Theodore." Jeanette answered, and Eleanor echoed the same.

"What are you babbling about?" Brittany showed up in Miss Miller's living room at that moment, holding a wireless microphone in my hands. "It's no fun singing karaoke _by myself_ - I thought you guys were coming..." Brittany noticed Theodore at that moment and nodded to him. "Oh, hi Theodore. I thought this was only a session for three, but I guess if it's you, you can come. At least you're not a mic hog like Alvin is."

Theodore wanted to tell her that she tended to hog the mic too in karaoke sessions, but he didn't think it was the polite thing to say, so he didn't say it. "No thanks, I was just on my way out."

"Oh, okay. Come on, girls. Hurry up!" She disappeared, while the two Chipettes sighed and shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

Theodore swallowed as he approached the big iron gates to Neptune's Palace. He saw a security guard surveying the site from inside the bars, and while the park seemed closed, there were actually a few maintenance workers setting up things around the attractions. Most of them were packing up and leaving. He went up to the gate, and motioned to a guard nearby, who seemed a little goofy with his pudgy belly and waddling walk, but he looked friendly.

"How may I help you, son?" He said cheerfully.

"Um, hi. My name's Theodore - I just wanted to know if...um...I could ask one of the managers to go inside the Hall of Rivers again? I heard some strange noises coming from there when I was here the other day...and...well..."

The guard surprised Theodore with a swift nod and smile. "You look like a good kid, come on in. We'll have to hurry, because it's almost closing time and both of my bosses are about to leave. My shift's about up too." He opened the gate, while Theodore had a big grin upon his face.

"Thank you!"

The guard escorted Theodore past the main fountain, Neptune's stony form still looking gallant even in the dimming light of the sun. The park looked even better with the water streaming around it, on and sparkling. Theodore wished he'd brought Alvin and Simon to see it with him.

"Name's Tony." The guard said. "My bosses are Mr. Rivera and Frederick Montega. They own and run the place themselves. Fred's not here, but Mr. Rivera should want to talk to you. He says he always likes hearing from kids about his parks - it gives him ideas about what to add to the place."

"I think it's really awesome from what I've seen of it so far." Theodore said. "Well, except the sounds from the Hall. They're kinda creepy."

"Yeah, you wouldn't be the first to say that." Tony sighed as they walked towards the main office, which looked like a underwater column just like the other attractions. "We had one shrewd customer a few days ago complain about something similar. I haven't heard anything like it though, but I think Mr. Rivera should like to hear about it from you."

As the two went into the office, they both overheard the sound of two men arguing.

"I _still_ say what Neptune's Palace really needs is a 'magic show' - the kids would _love_ it!"

"This isn't a circus, Reed. It's a water park. The fact that it's called 'Neptune's Palace' means it's water themed, and I want to keep it that way. You've heard my brother say the same thing already."

"But your brother doesn't listen to reason! Look, it's not like other water parks don't have 'water themed' things all the time."

"Don't you think we should really be concerned with-"

"That's not our liability. It's not like we really knew - ooh, we shouldn't talk about park business in front of a guest. Who do we have here, Tony?"

The man called Reed, a tall, dark haired gentleman dressed in a tuxedo and top hat, looked remarkably overdressed for the heat. Matter of fact, to Theodore, he looked like a magician. He also had a small goatee and long curvy mustache.

"Uh, this is Theodore. He says he heard some of the same sounds coming out of the Hall of Rivers the other day."

At the mention of the Hall of Rivers, Reed's clear smile turned upside down. The other man, however, who Theodore believed to be Mr. Rivera Montega, didn't seem to mind Reed as he turned to Theodore. "Theodore Seville? One of the Chipmunks, fancy that. It's very nice to meet you."

"The Chipmunks?" Tony and Reed said at the same time, shocked. Theodore flushed a little at the recognition as Mr. Rivera Montega shook his hand. He looked right around Dave's age, with dark hair slicked back from his forehead, dressed in a polo shirt and khaki pants.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Montega."

"Please, call me Rivera. Makes it easier for people to tell me apart from my twin brother." He said with a grin, but it faded as a thought seemed to cross his mind, and leaned forward in his chair to face Theodore with a serious expression. "I understand you had some concerns with the Hall of Rivers?"

Theodore nodded and told the three men what he'd heard when visiting. He didn't tell them that he'd snuck into the park, but then again, they didn't ask. This prompted a frustrated sigh from Rivera, and he combed his fingers through his dark curls.

"I can't tell you what it might be, Theodore. None of us here have heard such sounds, and we've had about four customer complaints about the same thing. Unfortunately, we also had the same complaint on our last opening day from a tourist reviewer - and the article was just published in the paper today. We're trying to revamp a few things before we open back up tomorrow afternoon. We're hoping the article doesn't detract too many people from coming here - we did have some water line and construction concerns, and that was the reason why we did close the park, but everything should go according to schedule."

"You're opening back up tomorrow afternoon?!" Theodore said excitedly. Rivera smiled in response.

"Yes. Matter of fact, if you want, I'll send your family tickets for you stopping by to tell us your concerns this evening. It's the least I can do."

"That'd be great!"

"They'll be out in the mail first thing tomorrow then." He said with a wink.

It was a little bit before sunset as Tony, Rivera, and Reed walked out with Theodore. Tony offered to escort Theodore home, but Theodore turned it down, because he said he didn't live far away. In the end, Theodore received free tickets to the park, and Rivera assured him that he would look into the strange sounds in the Hall. He felt much better than he'd had been for the entire day. Miss Miller, Eleanor and Jeanette had been right - facing his fears had paid off.

But Theodore hadn't rounded the corner when he saw Reed stopping on the street to dial a number on his cell phone, his back turned to Theodore.

"Hi Lex. Reed here. Can you meet me at the park in a few minutes? We've got a problem. A major problem."


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Same disclaimer - all the Alvin and the Chipmunk characters are owned by their respective creators and copyright holders. This is a work of fiction, and created only for fun, the characters that I create and the story itself are my own work. :)_

_As I'm writing this, I'm thinking this might stretch into six parts because of the way I'm pacing it - I already know how the story's going to end, so I'm working my way there. I'm not sure how far along I'll get with this particular part, but we'll see. _

**Neptune's Palace - Part 3**

Theodore would have walked home with his happy mood intact that evening, but he knew if he had, that particular sentence from Reed would have bothered him. As he watched Reed look around, Theodore ducked behind a nearby bush. Reed used his key to re-enter the water park gates. What was he doing? Where was he going? What kind of problem was he calling about to someone named "Lex"?

Theodore knew he heard the name "Lex" before...as a part of something, but he didn't know what. He watched Reed walk past the central fountain, he decided to wait a little longer in the slightly chilled air to see who the other person was.

He saw a car pull up to the gate, letting out its subsequent passenger, and he saw the figure speak to the driver. "Pick me up in about 20 minutes - this shouldn't take long."

Theodore felt his tummy grumble. He ate dinner earlier, but nerves almost always made him hungry, and this was no exception. He wondered if it was a good idea just to go home - but he had a bad feeling about all of this, and he knew that he wasn't going to leave unless he knew something about what was going on - if the whole point of the trip was to face his fears - then it wouldn't amount to much if he felt afraid of what might come out of this "meeting" between Reed and whoever Lex was.

When he saw the guy walk towards the Hall of Rivers, Theodore walked back on the sidewalk, going through the entrance that he, Alvin and Simon walked through the evening before, and cautiously made his way past the fountain towards the familiar building.

He slipped inside the familiar entrance room. It looked slightly different from when the Chipmunks were there last. It still had the same water sparkle lights and glow that made it so cool in the first place, but the staff added benches and flowers (waterlilies, jasmines, and a few other flowers that Theodore never saw before) to make it like a waiting area. He felt a grin cross his face because they definitely took the time to improve it, even over a day's time.

He heard the music from the mirror hall - "Oceania's Breath" if Theodore remembered Simon's words correctly - and the only way that would be playing is if someone were in the mirror hall at that moment. As he listened closely - he realized there were a few voices coming from the area. Theodore swallowed the lump in his throat, and carefully tiptoed toward the room. Part of him felt bad for eavesdropping, but the other part of him felt that something about this meeting was definitely off.

He thought Alvin rubbed off on him more than usual lately.

Theodore saw Reed a distance ahead, removing his hat to reveal a slightly thin scalp of hair. He seemed less happy than he'd been when Theodore saw him earlier. There were three men there - standing in a circle towards the end of the way of mirrors that he, Alvin and Simon walked before. He strained his ears to overhear the conversation.

"So do you mind telling me why exactly we're meeting here, and what the problem is? I thought everything was going according to plan. Lex wrote the review - you've pitched the idea to Rivera and Fred, and we've managed to shut down the place for a few days. Seems to me that all we have to do is put Plan B in motion and it's goodbye to this Palace." The third man, whom Theodore didn't see before, spoke while leaning against one of the mirrors like it was a wall, his face looking eerily dark and disgusted.

Reed ran the back of his hand over his brow, as if to wipe away sweat. "That's the problem. Some kid came by today. One of the Chipmunks."

"Chipmunks? You mean Alvin and the Chipmunks? They were here?"

Reed nodded to the guy standing in front of him. "Yeah, Lex. But it was just one of them, not all of them. Do you realize that one of them casting an endorsement for this place could throw the whole plan off? Rivera even signed off on his family getting free tickets!"

"Relax, I doubt even the Chipmunks would want to come to a place where there have been 'disappearances' and 'hauntings'. The next article's supposed to come out tomorrow. I wouldn't be surprised if it makes the evening news tonight. And that kid's family certainly won't stay quiet about the whole thing. They're holding it against the park personally." The unknown man's voice was cold, distant, and sent a chill down Theodore's spine.

_Kid?_ Theodore thought. He realized that they weren't really talking about him or his family anymore, but what did that have to do with anything? Theodore realized that the more he heard them say, the less he understood, and it made his stomach even more anxious.

"But what if they trace it back to one of us?" Reed pleaded.

"They can't. Besides, the only people that have heard the voice are just spotters, and they're the ones we'll rely on. Soon, Rivera and Fred won't have a business here and they'll have to go elsewhere. Don't worry, Reed, your end of the bargain is coming soon."

"He's right, Reed." Lex said. "I don't think we have anything to worry about, even if a celebrity does try to endorse this place - they'd have to consider the odd happenings here before they try."

"And I hope you two know who to thank for that." The unnamed man glared at Reed, who bristled under the look.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You're the real magic man here, Siran."

Siran cracked his knuckles, and the fact that Theodore heard it, and sized up Siran's tall, full framed but not bulky figure in the same breath, made Theodore swallow a lump in his throat.

"Is there any way to turn that blasted music off?" Lex asked.

Reed's brow narrowed. "It should have shut off a little while ago - usually when people continuously walk from the entrance into this room, it'll put itself on repeat. I don't know why it hasn't stopped yet, since we're not in the entrance anymore."

Theodore started to back away slowly as he heard Reed's comment, but something froze him in place - a fearful thing that he couldn't believe when his eyes came across it. Siran pulled off his gloves, throwing them to the floor, placed his hands in the full frame of one of the dim spotlights in the room, and almost immediately, his hands went from pure flesh to liquid water. They were still his hands, just looked like water. It was a sight that both fascinated Theodore, and put fear in him to the point where his lip trembled.

Just as quickly as they liquified, Siran's hands shot out with a watery gust, like a water hose turned on full blast, and shot out from beyond the circle of men, crashing in a streamline towards the corner where he stood. Theodore gasped, and started to run, but the blasts, like watery claws, clamped around his ankles and started dragging him back towards where the men stood. He wanted to yell, but the words wouldn't come, and he desperately tried to find things to grab onto.

He found the leg of one of the benches to grab ahold, but the force of the water pulling him back, like a current dragging back into the ocean, was swift and unrelenting. Theodore had his tiny hands clenched around the bench leg for about a minute, before the force of the water finally made him lose his grip and suspended him in mid air before pulling him forcefully into the room where the three men stood.

Siran grinned as he looked at what he considered to be a catch, as the other two men stood in surprise. "Gentlemen, I think we have a stowaway."

Theodore laughed nervously, and knew that he was definitely in trouble.

* * *

"Hey guys, you think Theodore got back to Dave's all right?" Eleanor said as she watched Brittany set up the next song on the karaoke machine. Jeanette just finished a song of her own, and Brittany seemed impatient to make the rounds back to her turn to do a solo.

"Why are you so worried, Eleanor? I'm sure he's fine. Besides, Theodore hardly ever gets into any trouble, unlike a certain chipmunk I know." Jeanette rolled her eyes at Brittany's comment, knowing that she still had some kind of beef with Alvin after claiming they had bats lingering around the attic - that hadn't happened too long ago.

"I know, but still...I'm kind of worried about him. Call it just a bad feeling, I guess." Eleanor clasped her hands together nervously, biting her lip as she sat on one of the sofas in the living room.

"Why don't you call them and check? Then again, Theodore might be sleeping now. But you can check with Alvin and Simon if they're still up." Jeanette said.

"At least do your karaoke part before you call them, Eleanor - or at least give me a free pass to start my song, so we don't have to wait for you." Brittany pouted, and Eleanor sighed.

"You guys are probably right, maybe I'm being too much of a worrywart. I guess I'll take my turn now." She took the cordless microphone from Brittany's outstretched hand, and stepped up to the karaoke machine.

* * *

"Ugh! I can't believe you won _again_." Alvin complained, throwing up his arms as Simon took the remainder of Alvin's pieces from the checkerboard they played on the floor of their living room. Dave was upstairs getting ready to get some sleep. It was already

"It's called strategy - something you would do well to use every now and again." Simon said.

"Whatever, strategy requires too much thinking. If Theodore were here, it would just be a regular game. With you, it's like we're playing Battleship with REAL ships. Though that would actually be cool..." Alvin trailed on the last thought, while Simon sighed.

"I don't think it would be wise to have you in command of any ships, Alvin. But now that you mention it, is Theodore still over at Miss Miller's?"

"Yeah, he said he had to talk to Eleanor about something, though knowing him, Brittany probably dragged all of them into a karaoke session. And they could go for hours."

"Dave let him go over to Miss Miller's to do a karaoke session? That's odd."

"You didn't listen to me at all." Alvin said, raising a brow, but then shook his head. "I'm gonna watch TV - you can keep playing checkers if you want, but everyone knows that you're bound to win against yourself...if that makes any sense."

Alvin's face scrunched up a moment, but then he turned from Simon and found a place on the couch with the remote in his hand, and switched it on. The local news was on, and Alvin was about to change the channel, but Simon grabbed the remote out of his hand before he could.

"Hey! I was using that." Alvin complained.

"Hang on, I want to see the highlights of the news."

"Highlights...like it's some kind of basketball game or something. If it were only that exciting." Simon glared at Alvin, who rolled his eyes in response, but he continued to listen to the announcer after the credits rolled for the evening news.

"Top story on News at 11: Police officials are continuing to investigate the disappearance of a 9 year old boy who has been missing now since Friday evening. He was last seen at the popular water park Neptune's Palace, which briefly had to close down due to repairs and the ongoing investigation. While the up and coming water park has been thoroughly investigated, the news that the boy went missing from the attraction is one among a number of problems the park has faced in the past few days."

"What the...Alvin, did you know this?" Simon said, as he nearly dropped the remote from his hand.

"I'm just hearing about it now, the same as you. So that's the reason the park closed down so fast. Some kid went missing there in just the first few days around that place? Wait...see what I mean? I knew there was something off about that place. First the park closes down unexpectedly, then the sounds that Theodore heard in that place, then the bad review in the paper, and now the report coming out about that kid going missing."

" You're only saying that because you know this now, Alvin. Besides, the kid who disappeared might not have anything to do with the park, and he technically came before any of the other stuff you named. Still, the poor parents of that kid - they haven't heard anything from him since Friday."

"But the park closed down Saturday evening. He could be anywhere now."

"I guess he could be." Simon mused. "Still, I hope they find him."

"Me too." Alvin said, his brow furrowing.

* * *

Theodore still had the clamps of water around his ankles, swirling around like sparkling rings as he dangled in midair above Reed, Siran and Lex. He would have commented on how cool the rings looked if the three men weren't looking at him both in simultaneous surprise and anger. He laughed nervously and gave a mock salute.

"Uh, hi guys. I was just coming back into the park to use the bathroom before I went home...and..and..."

"Nice try, kid, but I think you've outworn your welcome. And considering how long that song's been playing, we know you've been here a little while. A little too long if you ask me." Siran's brow narrowed, and Theodore stifled an audible gulp.

"W-wait a minute - this is one of the Chipmunks...y-you're not gonna do anything to him, are ya?" Reed looked very nervous, and pulled at his collar.

"He's already heard and seen too much - what do you think?"

"Siran - don't jump to conclusions." Lex responded. "Actually, I think this could be a good thing - right in check with the plan."

"You have three seconds to enlighten me, Lex." Siran said, scowling. "After that, I'm following my own plan as to what to do with this pipsqueak."

"I think you should send him to the same place as the other kid."

"W-wait, what kid?" Theodore asked.

"Ugh, tell him the whole plan, why don't you." Reed said, rolling his eyes at first, but then his look changed as if a lightbulb went on in his head. "Though that does sound like a good idea."

Siran cut his eyes at Lex. "I guess I'd be fine with that. Keeps in check with the plan and adds to the press."

"Um, guys, you really don't have to do this." Theodore spoke the words, but he wasn't sure what the men were about to do. "I won't tell anybody - I-I just want to go home before it gets too dark and too late."

Siran shook his head. "Nah. We're not going to chance that. But I will send you to a place you might like, if you like this palace well enough. It's just too bad you'll be spending the rest of your days there."

"W-w-wait a minute...!" Theodore tried to speak again, but he realized that Siran's magic was orienting him towards a nearby mirror, which glowed in a frenzy of different colors - a kaleidoscope unfolding before his very eyes. Before he knew it, the water magic started spilling into the mirror. Literally, it ran in streams, rushing Theodore into the kaleidoscope as the water rushed him into the mirror without another word, over his back, face, hands, and all around him.

After Theodore disappeared into the mirror, it returned to normal, and Siran brought his water hands back to him, returning them to normal.

"Well, gentlemen, call it a problem-solved now." Lex and Reed looked at each other, in a mixture of worry and confusion.

* * *

When Theodore opened his eyes, he noticed three things about his surroundings that were out of place. The first thing he noticed was that he was underwater - that almost made him panic, until he realized what the next weird thing was: he could breathe underwater.

It came naturally, without him thinking about it, and he saw the bubbles come from both his nose and mouth as he sneezed. Sure the water tickled his throat, but it didn't really bother him as much as he initially thought. Of course the next thought in his mind was "Why can I breathe underwater?"

Then he looked down, and shouted in alarm.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: _The usual disclaimer: All Alvin and the Chipmunks characters are copyright to their original creators. But the story, and my original characters are all my own work._

**Neptune's Palace - Part 4**

Theodore believed that the four pairs of suction type limbs attempted to grab him from below. He swiftly swam upward to escape, until he realized those limbs attached to him. When he stopped, they stopped. When he moved, they moved. Sometimes they would drift when he was still, because of the water shifting around him. Still, even with that revelation, he uttered another startled cry in response. Where were his legs? Why could he breathe underwater (though practically speaking, he was glad that he didn't have to swim up to get air while being this far underwater)? And where exactly was this place?

He looked around with jolted movements of his head, taking in the scene around him. On one hand, he had to admit the scene around him was...well, breathtaking. Patches of light shimmered along the ocean floor, contrasting with dark patches of the smoothest sand. The many coral and marine plants he saw in rainbow shades were enough to make him rub his eyes to see if it were real. The way the light streamed down to the ocean floor reminded him of the special lights in the Hall of Rivers, in perfect, undulating rhythms shifting upon the sands.

Much to his mixed sense of awe and chagrin, it was very real. Theodore remembered what Siran had told him - the place he'd go to was one he might like, but he'd never be able to leave.

But what about Alvin and Simon? And Dave? Would he never see his family again, his home? And what were the three men discussing in their plan - a way to take down Neptune's Palace? And they were responsible for a kid disappearing?

Operation Facing Fear definitely failed, and Theodore wasn't just afraid of something little now - these were many questions with huge weights, as if barbells dangled from each of the eight limbs now stretching out below his waist. Add to that fact that he wasn't a just a chipmunk now, he was...

Theodore shook the thought from his head. Something about the term "octimunk" didn't sound right, and he didn't know whether to feel surprised or freaked out that he was now, at least in part, a creature of the sea...wherever that sea might be.

But something that Theodore heard sent a chill up his spine so quick that one would think the water crystalized to ice around him.

"Please...Please..."

He recognized it immediately - the same whispered, or at least as he heard it now: louder and muffled - voice that spooked him in the hall of mirrors. He felt like his throat had several gumballs stuck in it that he couldn't swallow against, and one more just decided to pop out of the machine to land in his gaping mouth.

The voice was faint enough that Theodore it came from a distance, but not too far away. His first instinct was to swim as far away as he could get from it, but he hadn't swam but only a few strides when he realized something.

"W-wait a minute...maybe it might need some help. I-I-I've got to find out where it's coming from, even if it is a m-m-monster or something..." Theodore said aloud, and straightened up his posture, as if the motion would give him a courage he knew he didn't have, and swam towards the direction of the sound.

It wasn't far along before he reached a mountainous chasm, darker than from where he'd arrived, but oddly peaceful and eerie at the same time. The calls were louder now, still muffled, and came from area of boulders that blocked off the entrance of several caves.

"Um...H-hello? I-Is anybody there?" Theodore called out.

Instead of the same message he was expecting, the voice stopped abruptly, and silence fell across the area, before it resumed again with a different message - "Here! Here! Please...let me out!"

Theodore hovered for a moment, startled, before swimming toward the voice. So there _was_ someone in some kind of trouble.

"W-where are you? I can't tell where you are."

"Here..Here!" The voice continued, and Theodore found the place where the voice was loudest, behind a boulder completely covering a small cave. It was a huge rock, and Theodore looked around it to see if he could look inside the cave. He couldn't, it was too dark, and it looked like the boulder sealed just about every corner of the opening.

Except for one. It was just enough for Theodore to place his hands within and try to tug at the rock, but when he tried, it wouldn't budge. It was far too heavy for him to move on his own.

"Hey...can...can you push against this rock while I pull? I can try to get you out that way."

After a long pause, Theodore heard, whatever it was, grunting with an effort against the rock, so much that it shifted a little, but didn't budge much. Whatever was behind the rock, couldn't really move it by itself either. Theodore tried to pull against the rock at the same time, but it wouldn't move that way, and he had to stop to catch his breath. There had to be an easier way than this, or so the thought ran through Theodore's mind.

Then he had an idea. He remembered one time that Simon had told him it was far easier to push something than it was to pull it, and he saw a few sturdy areas above the cave, enough to wrap his octopi legs around. He positioned himself above the cave and placed his hands above the rock. He pushed as much as he could, and heard the voice grunting still with effort.

It took a few tries, but the big boulder finally budged, rolling out with a great speed down a stretch of the ocean floor, before falling into a deep split in the chasm that Theodore didn't want to know how deep down it went.

It wasn't until he saw a dark, indeterminable shape fly through the water out of the cave, and finally stopped along a stretch of rocks, breathing heavily and collapsing upon them. Theodore couldn't make out what it was at first, and nearly freaked out at how quick it flew out of the cave, so much that he thought it was really a monster. But when he recovered, and focused his eyes in the darkness, Theodore saw the figure for what it was, and finally felt the fear and nervousness that seized him once before leave abruptly.

The monster was nothing more than a boy, and not just a boy - a merboy, probably somewhere close to Theodore's age. Theodore couldn't see his face from where he floated above the entrance of the cave, but his dark brown curls, pale skin, and long green tail stretched out on the rocks as he seemed to lift his body up with some measure of recovery, looking around his surroundings.

"A-are you okay? I never met someone like you before." Theodore began, and the boy turned to look at Theodore, the boy's eyes a deep sea green that looked like pebbles under a patch of light streaming down to the ocean floor.

"What do you mean...someone like me? I'm...AHH!" The boy began, his voice wavering a little as his breaths slowed, but when he saw Theodore for what he was (presently a octimunk, or something like that), he yelled in surprise. Theodore yelled at almost the same exact time.

"W-who are you? What are you?" The boy said.

"Um, I-I'm a chipmunk."

"Not with those eight legs you're not." The boy's eyes quickly darted over Theodore as the chipmunk floated towards the boy, but slowly. The boy braced himself, somewhat fearfully, against the rock he lay upon.

"B-but I _am_ a chipmunk." Theodore argued. "Really, I am. I'm not really sure how I got like this, though."

The boy relaxed a little. "I guess you're like me then. Not from around here, I mean."

"How did you get behind that big boulder in that cave?"

"I don't know. I just woke up behind it, and I found out that I could breathe underwater. But everything was dark, and I couldn't see, and I couldn't get out of that place. It was so scary." The boy paused. "I mean, one moment I'm in an amusement park, and the next I'm underwater. I'm not sure what that weird magician did to me or where he sent me, but I...I..." The boy's eyes caught sight of his tail drifting in front of him, paused for a moment, and then let out a yelp. "A fish? He _turned_ me into a _fish_!"

"Not exactly - y-you're kinda a mer...a merkid or something like that." Theodore pointed out.

"Maybe...but it doesn't change the fact that he turned me into something I'm not! I'm just a boy, and...no...my mom...my dad..." The boy's face fell in recognition of something that Theodore could understand, and it suddenly made sense why the boy reacted that way. He had to be the missing kid that the men were talking about. And by the boy's reference to a "he", Theodore realized that "he" had to be Siran.

"You met Siran?" Theodore asked. The boy's face, which grimaced and lowered at the revelation, snapped back up to face Theodore, his green eyes blazing and narrowed.

"Yeah, it was Siran, he tricked me! When I get my hands on that jerk, I'll...wait, you know him?"

Theodore frowned. "He sent me here too."

"I guess that means we're both stuck here then." The boy said in a low voice, crossing his arms across his chest. The two of them fell silent, as if there weren't really much to say for either of them in the present situation - how to get out of there, or even recognizing where they were.

Theodore took a deep breath and sat beside the boy. "M-my name's Theodore. What's yours?"

The boy nodded to Theodore. "Remy. Remy Turant. Wait a minute...You said your name was Theodore, and you're a chipmunk? Are you a part of Alvin and the Chipmunks?"

"Yeah!" Theodore beamed at the recognition. A small smile crept upon Remy's face.

"That's awesome! But how did someone like you end up all the way out here? And like...that?"

Theodore took the time to tell the whole story - about how he, Alvin and Simon snuck into the water park, how he'd heard the voice (Remy's voice, in fact), how he came across the strange men, and finally how he ended up there. Remy sat with full attention throughout the whole story, and by the time Theodore was finished, his smile remained on his face.

"So someone did hear me! I called out for so long I didn't know if anyone would come. I guess it's a good thing I didn't give up." The smile disappeared though, as Theodore saw Remy grimace and close his eyes. "Siran tricked me into the Hall of Rivers after I left my family behind. I told my mom and dad that I wanted to go back in the park for a little while, but they told me I couldn't because my sister wanted to leave. And I ran away from them because I was angry..." He trailed off.

"You'll see them again." Theodore said.

"...They're probably angry at me, and maybe they don't want to see me again." Remy opened his eyes, and they were a little clouded over.

"I don't think your parents are mad at you Remy. But they're probably really worried about you now. When we find a way out of here, they'll be glad you're okay." Theodore said, putting a hand on Remy's shoulder. Theodore wasn't sure of how long he'd been in this place either, and probably by now - Dave, Alvin, Simon, maybe even the Chipettes are probably wondering where he was. At least he hoped.

Remy sighed. "I hope you're right. There's gotta be a way out of...wherever we are right now."

Theodore nodded. "How about we look for it together, and see what we find."

"Sounds good to me." Remy said, his small smile returning.

* * *

Brittany collapsed on the throw pillows behind her after singing the last karaoke song. It was definitely time for them to sleep now.

"That was awesome."

"That was long." Jeanette said, her glasses crooked on her nose, but she didn't bother to adjust them.

"That was fun." Eleanor added with a sigh. "Great idea, Brittany."

"I always have brilliant ideas." She said with a wide grin. "By the way, weren't you going to call the guys?"

"Oh no, I forgot! Do you think they're still up?"

"Probably not Theodore, but you could probably call Alvin - he's probably watching some monster movie again. But you could wait to call him tomorrow - aren't they supposed to be coming over to our place while Dave goes to work?"

"I think so. But I think I'm gonna call anyway just to make sure the boys are okay."

Eleanor dialed the number for the Chipmunk's place, and waited for one of them to pick up.

Alvin jumped up from the living room couch to run to the phone, just as Simon grabbed the remote and changed off a monster movie to one of the educational program channels that currently showcased the first satellite to orbit the moon.

* * *

"I'll get it!" Alvin announced and picked up the phone on the third ring. "Hello, Seville residence?" He answered cheerfully.

"Hey Alvin, it's Eleanor."

"Oh hey, Eleanor, what's going on?"

"Um, I just wanted to ask you if Theodore made it back home okay. He's probably sleeping by now, but I was kinda worried about him after he left here. I should've called earlier, but the girls and I were having a karaoke session."

Alvin scowled, knowing if he'd had the chance, he would have been able to go several rounds of karaoke. Brittany had upstaged him the last time they had a karaoke session and he felt willing to go for a full rematch. He secretly envied Theodore for being over at Miss Miller's house on that very note, though he didn't think Theodore would stay up so long to sing with the girls, nor by himself usually. "Uh, no, he's not here. I thought he was still with you guys. Did he just leave Miss Miller's? I know you just live right across the street, but still...Eleanor...hello?"

Eleanor had fallen silent on the other end of the phone, and Alvin raised a curious eyebrow, wondering if the phone suddenly went dead. He shook it vigorously in one hand, as if it were a video game cartridge that had dust or something clogged in it. Simon gave Alvin a crude glance out of the corner of his eye, but Alvin nervously laughed it off, while Simon groaned and turned his attention back to the TV.

Alvin put the receiver back to his ear when he heard Eleanor give a startled cry. It nearly exploded in his ear.

"What? Alvin, Theodore left our place _more than an hour_ ago! Oh, no. I knew something was wrong, I just knew it!"

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_. If he's not with you, then where is he?"

"He went to Neptune's Palace to tell the people there about the strange sounds he heard there when you guys went. He told Jeanette and me everything. He was supposed to go straight from there and back home, but...Alvin...Alvin, hello?"

The sound of the receiver clattering to the floor made Simon wince and made him glare at Alvin.

"Okay, first of all, if you break that phone, Dave's going to make you pay for it. And second, who are you talking to at this hour and why are you being so rude to them by dropping the phone?"

When Simon saw Alvin's horrified face turn to him, however, he raised a brow from behind his glasses.

"Simon, I think Theodore is in mega, _mega_ trouble."

* * *

"Well, looks like this didn't do us any good." Remy concluded, looking around his surroundings wearily as his damp curls clung to his face. At Theodore's suggestion, they swam quite a distance to go to the surface of the water, but all that they saw when they reached above the waves was a long stretch of water in all directions under a bright moonlit sky and stars.

"How are we supposed to get home if we don't know which direction land is?" Theodore asked in a worried tone.

"I have no idea. Even if we found land, we still wouldn't be able to walk as we are. I don't think...wait a sec, Theodore, look over there!"

Theodore strained his eyes, peering through the mists and waves to see something upon the water a distance away from them. And it was only by the several different lanterns that hung around it that Theodore saw it for what it was.

"Hey, it's a ship."

"Yeah, and look at the flag...Can you see it? It's a pirate ship!" Remy's voice was full of awe. "Let's go to it! They might be able to help us."

"Um...I-I don't know...I don't think it's such a good id..." Before Theodore could finish his sentence, Remy leapt in and out of the calm waves, heading straight toward the ship. Theodore sighed, audibly and worriedly, before swimming as fast as he could after his new friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: _The usual disclaimer: All Alvin and the Chipmunks characters are copyright to their original creators. But the story, and my original characters are all my own work._

**Neptune's Palace - Part 5**

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Theodore left you guys to go to Neptune's Palace to face his fear of whatever he heard there." Simon adjusted his glasses as he looked between each of the Chipettes, while Alvin stood beside him with his arms folded. While Simon's voice maintained a steady tone, his eyes were just as wide as Alvin's. They stood in Miss Miller's living room, where the karaoke machine still buzzed in the background from being on and Jeanette sat in front of the computer.

Alvin and Simon hadn't hesitated getting dressed and going downstairs, taking no time at all to rush past the front door. Simon had to stop Alvin mid-rush to ask what they would tell Dave if he woke up and found them gone. In the end, they left him a note saying that they were going to Miss Miller's to stay the night. It wasn't a lie - once they found Theodore, it would be easier to go there than go back home, and Theodore was supposed to already be there - according to Dave, anyway.

Jeanette nodded. "Yeah, we just told him it might be better just to ask someone there. It wasn't dark, so we figured he'd be all right and go straight home after. But if he's been gone this long..." Jeanette trailed off, placing a hand under her chin as she collected her thoughts.

"I knew it - Theodore's been eaten by a _monster_."

"Alvin, Theodore wasn't eaten by a monster. I'm pretty sure we can rule out that possibility." Simon cut his eyes over to Alvin, who frowned in response. "Anyway, I'm worried it might be something worse if the boy who went missing is any indication."

"What boy? And what's that got to do with Theodore?" Brittany asked, her hands on her hips.

Jeanette turned her chair to the computer, using Google to search articles about Neptune's Palace. She found a news article dated for that evening about the missing boy.

"Here it is. Nine year old Remy Turant. Went missing on Friday at the water park and his parents haven't seen him since. They said that it's just one of the major problems that Neptune's Palace has had in its opening weekend, though the police are pulling back from there because there's no sign of anyone who saw him last."

"That's really strange. You'd think someone would notice a boy by himself at a place like that." Eleanor remarked, but her face had the same shock as the other Chipettes.

"But it's a big park. Anybody can get lost in a place like that." Brittany added.

"Wait a sec, I don't know about the other boy, but maybe Theodore might be all right, but he might've gotten lost!" Jeanette said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We should go out now, look for him, and bring him back home!" Eleanor said.

Alvin sighed. "I just hope we're not too late to help the little guy. Both of them actually."

Remy and Theodore approached the pirate ship, which slowly crawled along the water. Theodore and Remy floated not far from where it sailed. It wasn't the biggest pirate ship, but in the light of the moon and drifting clouds, it seemed a lot bigger - and that made Theodore swallow back a lump in his throat. Yet, Theodore realized, as they swam closer to it, that he heard something.

"Hey, is that...music?"

Remy nodded. "I think so. It looks like they're having a party or something on the deck. We should check it out, see if someone could tell us where we are."

"That's not a bad idea, but.." Theodore hesitated. "How are we gonna get up there?"

Remy looked upward at the smooth belly of the ship, wooden planks smooth with the lapping waves. He frowned, even as the sea salty breeze blew his curls back from his forehead. "There's no way I can reach up there, even if I jumped. Wait a sec, can I jump that high? I forgot I'm a mermaid...no wait, merkid...whatever."

Theodore grinned, but he saw Remy dive under the water, waited for a moment, and then saw Remy leap from the water in a shimmering arc against the silver-kissed water. He landed with a splash in the waves, sending a spray of water over toward Theodore, as Remy popped his head above water.

"Did you see _that_?" Remy said excitedly.

"Yeah, that was awesome! How did you do that?"

"I don't know - I just thought about it and could do it. But even when I was thinking about going the highest I could go, I still can't reach a place to grab on the ship. Even if I could, I couldn't carry you up there with me."

"Yeah, I guess so." Theodore wondered if it was a good time to dive back under the water before someone saw them, but then he looked at the suction cups underneath his octopi limbs, and then he had an idea. Theodore felt oddly confident, and if the whole mission of him coming to Neptune's Palace to face his fears and ending up in this predicament with Remy was anything, he wanted to use it as much as he could.

"I think I have an idea, Remy. Follow me." Theodore swam back to the side of the ship as it slowly pushed the waves past. Placing his hands on the smooth wood of the ship, he allowed two of his limbs to latch onto the planks and started climbing up the side of the moving ship. It surprised him for a moment, but then he continued inching himself along the side, like a spider crawling with ease in its web.

"Whoa," Remy said, raising his eyebrows, then he realized what Theodore wanted him to do. "All right, I'll come to you."

Theodore did so, shimmying his way up as the ship cruised. When he got to a ledge just below the railing for the ship's deck, he saw Remy swimming a distance back from where they both floated. Remy readied himself and started swimming towards the ship at a full speed, then leapt with all his might in the air, to where Theodore could grab Remy's hand and pull him up on the ledge.

"I guess your octo-legs must be super sticky - I didn't know if that would work."

"I'm glad it worked too." Theodore grinned. Remy smiled back, but the two heard sounds that called their attention. Loud roars of laughter and the thumps of boots against the deck. They peered their eyes between the guardrails on the side of the ship, keeping their heads low to stay out of sight.

No doubt about it, there were definitely pirates on this ship. Many of them sat in groups of three or four, clinking bottles together and chatting lively. Theodore and Remy's eyes scanned the ship, then they looked at each other as if they were wondering the same thing - what were the pirates celebrating?

"Maybe we should join them - they look like they're friendly." Theodore suggested.

"I don't know, I think they'd freak out with us being the way we are, you know? We're not much different from fish. Well, human, chipmunk, and fish."

Theodore frowned, a little disappointed. He'd never met real live pirates before, and they looked like they were having so much fun. Considering he didn't know when or if he was going home again, he could use a little fun to settle the uneasiness in his stomach. Either that, or he might just be hungry again.

"Don't worry, Theodore, I think we can still listen to them to figure out where we are and how we can get out of here."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

The two of them listened into the conversation between three pirates standing near the edge of the deck.

"Be proud of yourselves men, we've collected quite a bounty."

Another of the men nodded cheerfully. "Yes, and imprisoned the cursed God of the Sea in the process. Now we sail on calm waters without a care in the world. The seas are ours forever!"

Several cheers nearby erupted, most of them chanting "The seas are ours! The seas are ours! Hurray!"

That shocked both Remy and Theodore, judging from Remy's surprise when Theodore met his glance.

"God of the Sea? Do they mean King Neptune?" Remy asked.

Theodore nodded. "I think so, but why would they want to capture him?"

Remy put a finger to his lips and they both continued to listen.

"I think we have to thank that lad who gave us the tip off. What was his name again? Surgan?"

"No you blunderin' idiot. His name was Siran. You best remember it because he promised to bring us more fortune. Wouldn't be surprised if he's a god himself."

"I do have to say though, he's a shady character."

"The more shady, the more I like 'im. Doesn't matter much where he comes from, if he leads us to fortune, all the more reason to make deals with him. At least we keep the bounty."

"Don't you think it's strange he didn't want none of the treasure though? For all we know, what we got is cursed!"

"You worry too much. Treasure will fetch a pretty penny once we get to the shore, and knowing that we can sail the seas without worry now. From where I see it, it's win-win."

Remy drew back from the ledge, and Theodore wondered if Remy was headed back to the sea, but he just sulked beneath the place they were looking on deck. He seemed really mad.

"What's wrong, Remy?"

"They're working for Siran." Remy said, his eyes narrowing. "I should've known."

"I guess they are." Theodore reluctantly admitted. He didn't like dealing with the fact that the pirates they saw were actually _bad_. The thought scared him, and he didn't like being scared.

Theodore swallowed the lump in his throat. He wasn't supposed to be scared, remember? He had to be brave, so he tried to think of what the brave thing to do in this situation would be. Then it came to him. "But if they captured King Neptune and stole his trident, we've gotta get it back to him."

Remy's eyes cut over to Theodore. "We don't even know the first place King Neptune is. Even if we get his trident back, there's no way we could find him to take it back."

"Maybe we should just try to figure out where it is and go from there."

Remy exhaled slowly, running his fingers through his damp hair. The sea salty breeze gusted in spurts as the ship made its way over the dark waters. Theodore was already starting to feel like he needed to get back into the water, and Remy looked the same way, his face pale.

"Okay, sounds like a plan. Let's get back into the water and follow the ship for a while, then when the party dies down..."

"We find the trident." Theodore finished, nodding his head and slamming his fist into his palm. Remy grinned, catching onto Theodore's enthusiasm.

The two of them dived back down into the rolling waves.

* * *

"It's really dark around here. I think we should've brought flashlights." Jeanette suggested as she peered around the corner of one of the bushes in front of Neptune's Palace.

Alvin, always prepared, came with binoculars that were enabled with night vision and wore a camouflage army outfit, with an oversized pack on his back. He popped his head from the bushes and aimed his binoculars toward the gates, scanning the area in front of the fountain and the

"Okay Chipmunks, Operation Rescue Theodore is underway. Let's storm the place and demand that they hand us back our brother!"

Simon gave a hard slap to Alvin on the back of his makeshift helmet. Alvin felt only a little of it, but it was enough to count.

"OW! What did you do that for, Simon?"

"You are the only one of us that's treating this as an army mission. Not to mention you look like an idiot."

"Hey, I'm just trying to make sure Theodore gets back safe and sound. And I'm prepared for anything that comes our way. Hear me soldier?"

"You're totally overdoing it!" Simon said, groaning. "If we're going to get Theodore back, we can't just go storming the park in getups like what you're wearing and using the jargon you're using. We'll be arrested."

Alvin raised an eyebrow. "Jar-what?"

"Jargon. Oh forget it, I'm just gonna tell you to cut the act," Simon snapped, stabbing a finger in front of Alvin.

Alvin folded his arms across his chest and stared back at Simon, defiant. "Okay, Simon. So would you care to tell me why you're wearing the outfit for the operation if you think it's so stupid?"

"Because you and Brittany made us wear these costumes."

"I heard that Simon! I'll have you know that I made these myself." Brittany snapped, her head popping from beneath the leaves of a nearby bush. It happened to be the same one Jeanette was in, and she looked uncomfortable beside Brittany.

Simon chuckled nervously. "I'm not so much insulting your camouflage suits Brittany, as I am insulting Alvin for actually supplying a helmet, a backpack that's probably crammed with food and who knows what else, and military boots. Notice that none of us have anything else in common with him except for the costumes you made."

"Well, the facepaint was my idea. It does help hide us when it's dark like this." Jeanette pointed out.

Simon sighed. "Okay, that too. But still, you forget we're not just looking for Theodore. What if we run into Remy too?"

"Well, we'll just be rescuing a chipmunk and a kid too. I call that a extra special mission, which means only one thing."

"What, Alvin?" Eleanor asked.

"We'll have to bring out...the _special artillery_!"

When Alvin brought out the corked water gun from his backpack, Simon collapsed on the ground with a groan.

Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor leaned over Simon, whose glasses were crooked on his face as he lay on the grass.

"Is he okay?" Eleanor asked, genuinely worried.

"Simon? Earth to Simon?" Jeanette said, waving a hand in front of his face and manually opening his lids to check his eyes.

"I guess he just couldn't handle the pressure. Looks like we already lost a munk on the mission. How tragic." Alvin said, shaking his head and clicking his tongue.

It took about two seconds for Simon to sit up and grab Alvin by the collar. Alvin was genuinely surprised, and laughed nervously as Simon stared at him, their noses touching.

"Heh heh. Oh good, you're okay."

"_Alvin_...!"

"Boys! Cut it out! If we're going in the park, we can't waste any more time. I wanna get home and get some beauty sleep after all of this is over." Brittany said, pushing them apart.

"Brittany's right, let's go." Alvin said, breaking from Simon's grasp and marching ahead. The Chipettes and Simon followed wearily, wondering just what kind of adventure they were in for.

* * *

Remy and Theodore managed to climb back aboard the ship the same way they came after following the ship on the water for a while. Sure enough, the party had died down and all of the pirates on deck seemed to be asleep.

"Now's our chance, Theodore. We've just got to figure out where they have the trident."

"Okay! Um...just one question?"

"Yeah?" Remy said, turning to Theodore as they spoke in hushed tones.

"What does a trident look like?"

Remy nodded. "You know that thing that the statue of Neptune holds in his hand at the front of the water park? The thing that looks like a fancy fork?"

Theodore nodded.

"That's a trident. The reason they call it a trident is because it has three points. It's supposed to have a lot of power."

"That's so cool!" Theodore said, speaking a little louder than he intended. Remy hushed him.

"Shh!" Remy warned, putting his finger to his lips again. "Remember, we don't know how easy it is to wake these guys up."

"Right, sorry," Theodore said.

The two made their way around the rim of the ship, with Remy being guided by Theodore. It was easier for Theodore to move around on his sticky eight legs, compared to Remy, who could only flop behind him as best as he could with a tail.

"I guess now I know what a fish feels like flopping around on deck when my dad goes fishing." Remy said.

"Do you go fishing with your dad a lot?" Theodore asked.

"Yeah, but it was mostly before my sister was born. We...kinda didn't do as much of that stuff after."

Theodore turned back to see Remy leaning by the rail. He looked really sad, and Theodore had an idea of why.

"I don't think your parents forgot about you, Remy. We'll get home soon. I just know it. And don't you want to go home?"

Remy looked up at Theodore. "Yeah. Yeah, I really do."

"Well, then, let's go. The sooner we find King Neptune's trident, we can at least return it to him and see if he can help us."

Remy nodded, his expression a little more firm and confident. "Right."

* * *

The two made their way further up the ship, until they came to the cabin.

Remy gripped the railing on the rim of the ship. "I'll go first. I can pull myself to the cabin and look inside. I think it might be in there. You be my lookout, Theodore."

"Okay."

Remy vaulted his body over the railing, and pulled himself along the deck to the front of the cabin door, easing it open. Sure enough, the pirates that were inside the cabin were also sound asleep. The cabin didn't look like much on the inside, Remy noted as he looked around and moved through the door, easing it shut as quietly as he could. There were a bunch of crates filled with stuff he didn't know, a large table around which the pirates slept while snoring loudly - a map spread under them, and the place really smelt bad with a combination of whatever the pirates were drinking from their bottles and raw fish.

But Remy saw what he was looking for in the far corner of the room, a chest of treasure, and leaning against it was the golden trident. It shimmered in the light of the lantern that hung close by - golden, adorned with jewels of various colors along the handle, and with sharp points, which made it good to use for defense.

But how was he going to move that far without the sleeping pirates noticing. Remy thought he might have to tell Theodore to help him, but he'd come too far into the room to turn back, and if he woke any of the guards on his way out, there was no chance he'd be able to get the trident.

No, he had to try for this on his own, and hope he wouldn't get caught.

He was careful to slide along the floor and angle himself between stacks of crates, so just in case one of the pirates did wake, he had a hiding place to shield him. Based on how long the swords at their sides were, Remy knew he didn't want to chance waking them while noticing what he was trying to do.

That would definitely put them in a bad mood, enough to actually use them. And the silver of the swords gleamed in the hanging lanterns around the room.

Remy felt a drop of sweat trickle down his brow, but he shook his head. He had to keep going. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat and kept moving toward the trident.

The way he moved was much like if he'd been crawling on all fours, except he didn't have the aid of legs to push him forward. He had to rely on his arms, and he was lucky the wood was smooth enough to slide on, both using his arms and the slickness of his tail.

When he reached the trident, he let out a slow breath of relief. The sleeping pirates hadn't stirred and he was in reaching distance of the trident. It was about the size of a small broom, but he wondered how heavy it was. Would he be able to drag it out with him without anyone noticing?

He swallowed, and reached for the long, majestic object. When he had a firm grip on it, he pulled it toward him.

It made a loud screech against the wood, and Remy stopped with the sound, alarmed because it was loud. He saw one of the pirates stir and froze in place. Remy's eyes widened.

But the lazy pirate only shifted positions. He didn't really wake from the sound. Nor did the others.

Remy sighed. He'd have to be a lot more careful. He braced his body on one of the crates, gripping the trident in his hand and started lifting it toward him.

It was heavier than he imagined, and pulling it towards him made him fall over, his back hitting the floor with a dull thud, while the trident loomed against him, the cold handle of it resting against his body while the fork end went over his head.

There had to be better way getting it out of here than this. He'd have to take just as much time getting out of the cabin as he'd came in, maybe even longer.

But Remy was definitely willing to do it. After all, it was in his hands now.

After several moments of using one arm to propel him along the wooden floor of the cabin, while the other arm held the long trident. He actually had to take a break once he'd made it to the door, because it required so much effort just to carry the trident and move in his merman body. He realized just how much he missed having legs.

When he made the attempt to open the door, the creak of it was much louder than he'd anticipated, and he only had his body halfway through it before he turned to look at the sleeping pirates at the table - and realized one of them had snapped fully awake.

The pirate stared at Remy, and Remy stared back in horror. The pirate at first sputtered in his words, and then shouted with a loud "AHHH!" Remy matched the pirate's yell with one of his own, especially since the other pirates awoke and started throwing their swords at the door toward him.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: _The usual disclaimer: All Alvin and the Chipmunks characters are copyright to their original creators. But the story, and my original characters are all my own work._

**Neptune's Palace - Part 6**

Theodore heard Remy's yell from the cabin door, and he noticed that all the pirates started waking up at the sound of the two yells that came from the cabin. That sent a wave of fear through him, and he had to cover his mouth to keep himself from calling out. He did so with one hand, while the other gripped the outer rim of the ship from where he looked on with a curious fear.

At first Theodore saw Remy, carrying a large object under his arm as he scooted like a snail away from the door - his back arching and his arms propelling his body quickly against the smooth wood of the ship's floor. But then Remy disappeared among a number of crates. Theodore tried to strain his eyes to tell if his friend was okay, but the shouts of pirates set Theodore on edge.

"Stowaway! Stowaway! It's a merboy!"

"He's stealing the trident, you fool! Don't just stand there, find him!"

Theodore saw the points of swords through the door, and the once sleeping pirates throw the door open, searching frantically around the area. Their heavy boots clattered against the deck. The pirates that were once inside the cabin tried to retrieve their swords from the splintered wood, some with success, while others tumbled backward after straining themselves from the effort.

The pirates themselves were really clumsy. If the situation were different, Theodore was sure he'd laugh at them the way they stumbled over each other, some pointing at each other and laughing, while others scolded them for being stupid and resuming the search for Remy.

One thing Theodore knew for sure, their swords were pointy and he _really_ didn't like pointy things. He'd been squirming even when Dave took him, Alvin and Simon to the doctor to get their shots. He didn't want to even think about what those pirates planned to do with those swords if they found him or Remy.

Theodore shifted his position outside the ship to have a better look at what was going on.

"Well, where is he? He was just here!" A large, burly pirate with a long, thick black beard that reached his chest searched the area as he spoke. Theodore grimaced watching the pirate - he was so tall and scary, especially with the way he wielded his sword over his head. Theodore figured, from the fancy way he dressed compared to the other pirates, that he must be the captain of the ship.

"He can't have gone far, sir!" one of the other pirates shouted. But the captain didn't seemed reassured.

"Search the area," he ordered, his voice resounding through the air like thunder. "Find that trident and the boy. Do whatever you can to..."

Theodore saw the captain was interrupted by a yell and a streak of golden light waving around the air and through the crowd of pirates, whose angry expressions suddenly transformed into fear, scrambling to get out of the way of the blazing light.

Sure enough, the golden light source, Theodore saw, was Remy, riding the trident like a witch rode a broomstick, only with not as much confidence. It looked like it was completely out of control. Remy barely gripped it with both hands as it went spiraling around and over the ship's deck.

"Whoa! Theodore, I need a little help here!" Remy cried out.

Theodore knew he had to do something fast, and angled himself on the railing. The trident was going too fast for him to try to grab on the edge of it with his hands, so he decided he'd use the power of his octopi legs to hold it when it came by.

Even as the crowd of pirates raced to get out of the way of the trident, Theodore knew he only had one shot to grab Remy and the trident.

"Remy, this way!"

Remy saw Theodore waving his arms. While he couldn't exactly control the trident's power or the way it was propelling him, Remy threw his body in a way that angled over towards Theodore's direction, and it zoomed toward the chipmunk.

Theodore used his legs to grab ahold of the trident on its edge, just before the forked end. But instead of stopping, the trident didn't just lift Theodore, it sped even faster and took him on a ride he didn't want to go on.

Theodore shouted as it lifted him, and the pirates seemed to follow the speeding trident around the ship with a mixture of awe and fear.

"I don't think that helped much!" Remy said. "Any ideas on how to stop this thing?"

"I don't..._whoa_!" The trident sped through part of the ship's sail, tearing the fabric, and somehow Theodore ended up with a piece of it in his mouth. He spat it out, and tried to get himself upright on the trident.

"It just kinda started on its own when the pirates were chasing after me," Remy continued, as he helped Theodore get a tighter grip on the trident.

Theodore heard the ship's captain yell angrily at his crew. Theodore couldn't make out what they were saying because they were circling higher around the mast and crowsnest of the ship. Several pirates were climbing to try to corner the two, or at least grab ahold of the trident to stop it, but a few ended up falling off the rope ladder leading to the crowsnest in the process, and taking their fellow crewmen with them.

"Okay, this is starting to make me dizzy," Theodore said, shaking his head from side to side.

"Me too, but at least it's starting to slow down. We need to find a place to..._oh no_!"

Theodore and Remy yelled as the trident started plunging straight down to the middle of the ship, then spun and shot parallel with the length of the ship's deck. Several of the pirates barely scrambled out of the way of the speeding trident.

Theodore realized he had a better chance of trying to grab ahold of the ship with his hands, and keeping his octo-legs wrapped tightly around the trident's handle. So as they sped to the side of the ship, he used his hands and held on as tight as he could.

It stopped abruptly, dangling dangerously over the side of the ship. Remy hung at the end of the trident, which went over the ship's railing. Theodore was bent at the waist, holding the trident in his octopi limbs while holding onto the ship with his arms. Remy looked like he had a good grip on the trident, which made Theodore exhale in relief.

"Thanks. That was close." Remy said, heaving a sigh of relief of his own. Theodore grinned, but then Remy's face went pale, eyes widening.

"Behind you!"

Theodore turned and saw the black bearded pirate standing over him, his sword raised and prepared to strike.

"I'll never let a couple of sea beasts and magic get the best of me!" the pirate shouted.

Theodore let out a gasp, but before the pirate could bring the sword down, Remy used his hands to move closer to the ship along the trident, then used the end of his tail to slap the pirate straight in the face. The trident shifted, and Remy allowed one of his arms to grip the railing of the ship and release the trident completely to Theodore.

The captain was startled by the blow, staggering back and groaning while holding his face with one hand. The other hand loosely gripped the sword he'd tried to swing.

Remy turned to Theodore, who hung over the ship's edge with the trident. "Take the trident and go overboard, Theodore."

"But Remy..."

"Go, _now_!"

Theodore angled his body and prepared himself for the long drop to the waters below. It was weird how he only remembered then how afraid of heights he was, and yelled as he plummeted to the water.

* * *

"NO!" The bearded pirate cried out.

"Serves you right for taking something that isn't yours." Remy snapped, gripping the railing for support, even as his tail and body were on the outer edge of the ship. He was ready to let go, but he lingered behind just to make sure Theodore made the descent okay. It looked like he did, so Remy could judge hitting the water too and know that his friend would be okay.

"Do you realize how much work it took to get that trident?" the captain sneered.

Remy clicked his tongue. "Shouldn't have had it out for anyone to take it, then."

"You little..." The pirate swiped his sword in Remy's direction, but Remy managed to avoid it, using his arms to grab areas in the railing of the ship to avoid the blows. The sword was a weird looking one, not like most of the other pirate swords Remy had seen. It had a jagged blade that curved up, and the hilt of it was purple with aquamarine jewels made into it.

Remy knew he didn't want to get hit by that thing, no matter how cool it looked. He gripped the rail of the ship, and was a fair enough distance from the captain to know that the angry pirate was half tired from the pursuit, but also very, very angry.

"Any person who'd work for a guy like Siran deserves it," Remy taunted.

The captain appeared startled, but sniffed in disgust. "How would you know anything about Siran?"

Remy started to explain what'd happened with him and Theodore, but realized there wasn't any point. "The fact you're working for him just makes you a moron."

"I work for _no one_, boy. I make my _own_ rules," the captain hissed.

Remy raised an eyebrow. "You're just saying that because you don't wanna admit it."

The captain laughed heartily. "Well, I'll have no trouble getting rid of a pesky fish like you, without Siran's word!"

Remy knew what the pirate was about to do, and knew he had to let go of the railing before the bearded leader brought down his sword.

But Remy's timing was a little late. Even as Remy threw his body back and released the railing, the edge of the pirate's sword swung and swiped across his left arm he fell to the water. Remy cried out in pain, even as he disappeared under the waves.

The bearded pirate frowned as he watched the merboy disappear. One of his crewmen gripped the railing and looked down towards the water.

"They escaped with the trident, captain?"

"What do you think?"

The younger pirate flinched at the captain's tone and twisted sneer, but then the anger melted away just as quickly as it'd come.

The captain looked away, out toward the seas. "No matter. It isn't the first time we've had thieves aboard our ship, and it certainly won't be the last."

"But aren't we gonna go after them?"

"Of course we are, but I'm no fool to chase them blindly in the dark seas. We'll have to cut them off at the pass. I know exactly where they're headed. We're sailing north to meet them," the pirate captain said.

"Aye, but do they know...?"

The pirate captain cut his underling crewman off with a growl. "That trident will find it's way to its owner, so we'll have no problem with them finding their way. If we're lucky," he paused, examining the blade of the sword that had struck Remy, "we'll only have one of them to chase now. Siran was right, this sword did come in handy. And there's no way to free the sea god if there aren't at least two to do it."

The captain let out a thunderous laugh to the clear night sky.

* * *

"Okay guys, this is getting us nowhere. Maybe we need to split up and search again," Alvin said, exasperated as they'd walked a good bit around the water park. All of them had stayed close together, alternating between calling out to Theodore in hushed tones.

While they'd covered the usual attractions - the aquarium, the area around the palace tower, the courtyard fountain, the water wheel (which was like a giant, blue-greenish ferris wheel, only water powered), and the slip and slide, but there was no sign of either Theodore or the boy named Remy.

Simon rolled his eyes. "Like I said..."

"Simon, not another lecture, okay?" Alvin said, running his hand over his face. "How was I supposed to know this place was this _huge_?"

"I think they might've added a lot to it since you guys saw it. I mean look, some of the tents and booths weren't here before, even looking from the outside." Eleanor pointed out.

"I wonder if they're planning to sell more food and stuff here. Maybe have more live entertainment or something." Jeanette added.

"Probably. They had so many complaints that they had to consider expanding to open back up to the public." Simon noted.

"Well, if they figure out Theodore went missing too, I don't think Neptune's Palace is gonna be open for much longer," Brittany said, sighing. "There's too many bad things happening around it."

"We're not gonna let that happen, Brittany." Alvin said, his lips pouting. "We're gonna keep this place open, figure out what happened to Theodore, and find Remy too."

"I really admire your enthusiasm," Simon said dryly. "But you're forgetting that we still have no idea where Theodore would go."

"We already covered all the places that could possibly offer food," Brittany said. "Too bad none of them were open."

Jeanette shook her head. "The park's closed, Brittany."

"I know that!" Brittany snapped, even as Jeanette flinched. "I'm just saying that maybe we could've found Theodore in the popcorn machine or something."

Eleanor giggled. "That sounds like something Theodore would do, get himself stuck and have to eat his way out. He'd probably be so full he couldn't move!"

That made them all laugh, but then Simon hushed them when they thought they heard some guards passing. When the figures had passed, all of them breathed a sigh of relief.

"What would Sherlock Holmes do in this situation?" Alvin said, putting his forefinger and thumb under his chin.

"I believe that he would return to the scene of the crime first and foremost, see if there's any evidence he missed," Simon said.

Alvin's eyes shot over towards the Hall of the Deep Rivers. It wasn't very far from where they hid, which were behind a stony statue of a happy pair of dancing fish. "Well, I think there is one place that we need to go back to."

"We've already searched, Alvin. There wasn't anyone there," Jeanette said.

"Maybe not back then, but there are now. Look. Those guards just walked in."

"Guards?" Simon took Alvin's night vision binoculars from around his brother's neck and looked over where Alvin pointed.

"Alvin, those weren't guards. They look like park employees. Like business people. Why would be here this late?"

"Good question," Alvin said, his eyebrows narrowing.

Simon frowned when Alvin snatched back his binoculars. "I didn't say they were doing anything wrong."

"No, I think Alvin's right. Something doesn't look right about those guys," Brittany said.

Eleanor sighed. "Normally I wouldn't say let's check it out, but maybe they might know something we don't about Theodore and Remy disappearing."

"Now you're talking!" Alvin said, the grin on his face wider than it'd been all night.

* * *

Theodore had the trident gripped in his limbs, but for all the strength they had, it was like he swam while trying to carry a huge boulder.

He was trying to keep himself afloat, even as the weight of the trident edged him closer to the ocean floor. Why had it suddenly gotten so heavy? Was it because the weight felt heavier under the water? Was he just that tired? Or was it something else? He didn't really know.

But seeing Remy drop into the water from above, holding his arm and looking like he was in trouble, Theodore realized keeping a handle on the trident wasn't as important. He saw Remy fall faster through the water towards the ocean floor.

"Remy!" Theodore called out, dropping the trident and swimming down to where Remy landed on the sand below. Remy lay on his back, opening his eyes and looking up and down his arm once he recovered his breath.

"That pirate cut me with his sword when I dived." Remy said, wincing. He uncovered his upper arm, revealing a red cut that didn't look much deeper than a common papercut, edging from the middle of the upper part of his arm to just above his elbow.

"It doesn't look that bad, I guess, but it hurts."

Theodore frowned. "Are you okay?"

Remy nodded slowly, but spoke through his teeth. "Where's the trident?"

"It just over..." Theodore began, pointing to the place where he'd let the trident fall, but he realized it was rising in the water on its own, showing off in a pulsing, bright glow above the milk white sands.

Remy sat up, watching the trident along with Theodore.

"What's it doing?" Theodore asked.

"I don't know." Remy said. "It's like it's acting on its own or something."

The trident hovered for a moment longer before it suddenly shot up over Remy and Theodore's heads and sped off in the opposite direction from where they were.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Remy said, exasperated.

"We can't lose it now after all the trouble we went through." Theodore said. "We gotta go after it!"

Without a second thought, the two of them took off after the glowing trident.

* * *

Dave wasn't expecting Miss Miller to call him in the middle of the night, just after he'd been sleeping for a good hour or two after having trouble falling asleep. He figured it was just his busy schedule keeping him more on edge than usual.

But even in his sleepy stupor, Miss Miller's frantic voice rang in his ears like an alarm clock. Kind of an angry alarm clock now that he thought about it.

"David! David, are you awake?"

Dave wasn't sure what the real answer of that question was, considering he was ready to crawl back into bed, even as his bare feet walked along the cold tiles of the kitchen floor. But he figured he'd give the most convenient answer. "Yes, Miss Miller - what seems to be the problem?"

"Are Brittany, Eleanor and Jeanette with you? I have half a mind to scold those girls for not telling me they were going to stay over with the boys tonight. Not even so much as a note; they left the karaoke machine on and everything. Gave me such a start to realize they weren't in bed when they were supposed to be, but then I figured to call you when I found they were gone."

Dave walked over to the kitchen table, rubbing his eyes as he did with one hand. "No, I didn't. I thought Theodore and the girls were over there for tonight. They must have came over here for..."

Dave suddenly stopped talking when he saw a handwritten note on the kitchen table. Dave picked it up and began to read.

_Dave, went over to Miss Miller's house with Simon to get Theodore. We're staying over for the night. Your most awesome chipmunk, Alvin._

Dave groaned. "No, I'm just finding out that Alvin and Simon headed over to your house, and they didn't tell me they were going. It's the middle of the night."

"Well they aren't here at all, David! None of them!"

Any trace of sleepiness that Dave had in him left at that moment, as his eyes widened and he gripped the note tight in one hand. "Well, where the heck are they?"

* * *

Brittany nearly crossed the point in the Hall of Deep Waters where "Oceania's Breath" would've played automatically, but Alvin and Simon yanked her back before she could do so. Brittany was about to protest (very loudly in fact), but both Alvin and Simon covered her mouth before she could.

"I don't think you want us all to get caught," Alvin warned.

Brittany used her elbow to strike Alvin in the gut, which made him double over. "I know, but you didn't have to stop me like that. You boys need to learn a little manners in how to treat a lady."

Alvin scowled at her, but didn't say anything.

"Hush guys - I hear them in the next room," Jeanette said.

"We can't go past this point, or they'll know we're here," Simon said. "There's a sensor that plays music everytime people walk into the attraction."

Eleanor and Jeanette nodded.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes fell silent, and watched from the darkness of the hall into the next room where three men stood.

"I don't think anyone's going to suspect those kids went missing here. Their tracks have all been wiped from this place other than through us. And I'm sensing in the other world that one of them will be out of our way soon enough."

"Siran, you're crazy. Ditching a couple of kids in another dimension like that - do you really think they were gonna tell anyone what we were doing?"

Siran glared at Reed, who ran his finger on the inside of his collar nervously. "You getting cold feet?"

"What about us sticking together for the plan? For the payoff - the fall of Neptune's Palace?"

That prompted a low gasp from the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

"I don't take well to those who suddenly want out of a plan. Just know if you start walking, you'll be the one who's all wet."

Reed backed away, laughing nervously. "Don't worry, I'm not. I want this place as much as you do. I just want to know how you know what those brats are up to."

Siran shook his head. "I have a way of sensing things through water. Let's just say it's something I learned from my old man."

"Your father?"

Siran turned around to face Reed, his expression cold. "Yeah. I don't like him very much, to say the least."

"But he did teach you how to do all that magic with water, didn't he?"

"He didn't _have_ to teach me. I learned it all _on my own_." Siran snapped. His hands started to liquify, which nearly made Eleanor cry out, but Brittany and Jeanette covered her mouth before anything came out.

Reed winced, while Lex clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"You're getting on Siran's bad side tonight, Reed. I'd steer clear if I were you. Speaking of which, why are we meeting here? We already got rid of those two, including the Chipmunk."

Alvin nearly gasped aloud, but swallowed against it rising in his throat, opting for a harsh whisper. "All right, that does it. They were definitely talking about Theodore!"

Simon grabbed Alvin before he could take another step forward. "We can't just march up in there, Alvin."

"Well what are we supposed to do, then? Our brother's in trouble and those guys definitely had something to do with it! I think we should go in there and..."

"We go in there now, we won't learn where he is and how to help him."

"Simon's right. We need to see if they say anything about where they are," Jeanette said, though her lip trembled.

"Isn't it obvious? That guy said that they're in another dimension - and I bet where Theodore is, Remy is too. We need to hurry, because both of them could be in really big trouble!"

Alvin forgot himself for the moment, his voice rising above the whisper in his last statement.

The guy named Siran emerged from the other room, staring at the group with pure disgust, his teeth clenched and eyes narrowed.

"I think you'd better be more concerned about yourselves, because the way I see it, you are the ones in trouble now."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: _The usual disclaimer: All Alvin and the Chipmunks characters are copyright to their original creators. But the story, and my original characters are all my own work._

_This is the next to last part of Neptune's Palace. It took me a while to upload it because of difficulties with the files I was using, plus uploading issues with my internet provider. But I'll upload these last two parts in succession, that way all of you have the whole story to enjoy._

_I really enjoyed writing this, and I thank everyone for their comments and reviews. They've been both enlightening and encouraging, and it's been a fun experience. I hope I can actually have opportunities to write more as I have the time to do so and hopefully with not as much trouble._

**Neptune's Palace - Part 7**

Theodore didn't expect to take as many loops, dives, or ducks as he'd done when chasing after the trident with Remy. Sure, the underwater world they swam within was very beautiful - the many different colors of the coral spanned across all parts of the rainbow, and the fish that swam in schools past were of so many different types that they went beyond all the ones that Theodore learned about in school.

He didn't have the time to take them all in. Matter of fact, it took as much energy to try to keep up with the trident and avoid all the sealife that he and Remy passed in the process. Theodore'd nearly plowed into a puffer fish when the trident took a sharp turn past one of the reefs, and he'd had to do some creative moves to avoid it and the school of minnows that were nearby. One of the minnows had to shield its child from the score of bubbles Theodore and Remy left behind. He called out an apology before speeding forward, but didn't feel all that good about it when one of the tiny minnow children stuck his fish tongue out at them.

There was something else about the chase that worried him too. At first, Remy had been far ahead of him, and the two of them were matched for a while as they swam against the current of the water along the path the rogue trident rushed. It didn't help that the trident left behind a burst of bubbles, which sometimes slowed them down. But Theodore noticed after a while, Remy was getting further behind, holding his arm in spurts. He wondered if Remy was hurting more than he let on after the mean pirate captain attacked him.

Not that he could blame Remy for slowing down. Theodore was starting to get dizzy from the rush, and he was nearly out of breath with how far they'd chased it. Well, as far as breath could carry him underwater. He still couldn't believe he could breathe underwater and not have to go up to the surface for air.

The trident slowed as they approached a large area of underwater caves, going in through what were dark entryways with no light in them.

A current of water blew against them whenever they tried to go down the path the trident took, bubbles streaming around them from the force of the water as well as their breaths in the water. It went into a dark place where Theodore couldn't see anything, and he'd never liked dark places.

Remy grabbed ahold of the side of the cave, as the water blew him back.

"We've gotta swim through this, Theodore. I don't think there's any other way in," Remy said.

"But how? The water's too strong!"

Remy thought for a moment, then his eyes lit up with recognition. "I've got it. Use your super sticky legs on the side of the cave. They should work, right?"

Theodore grinned. "Got it!" He took his octi-legs and attached himself firmly to the rocky walls. From there, it was a a slow push through the water that blew against them. They were able to get out of it just in time to see the trident turning a corner in the furthest area of the underwater cave.

"Let's go!" Theodore encouraged. Remy nodded, and the two of them swam alongside each other after the trident.

They swam a distance before settling into a room with several statues and three passages that had oddly shaped locks - some curved and others pointed indentations. A watery reflection surrounded them in the room, which had an eerie glow. It reminded Theodore of the water reflections he'd seen on the ceiling of the Hall of Rivers.

Almost immediately, the trident lost its glow and drifted to the sandy floor in the middle of the area.

"I thought it'd never stop." Remy said, heaving a sigh of relief while holding the side of his arm.

"Me neither. Where are we?" Theodore asked, looking around the room.

"Don't know, but it looks like we can't really go anywhere from here. Not without undoing some of the locks. We don't have a key for any of these."

Theodore groaned, but then looked at some of the way the locks were shaped. Remy studied some of the lock patterns too.

"Let's look around and see if there's anything that might help us," Theodore suggested.

"Good idea," Remy followed. The two looked in just about every crevasse and under every rock and seashell within the room. But nothing stood out to help them with how to open the locks.

Theodore decided after searching for several minutes, he wanted to take a break. He leaned against a nearby wall, but suddenly the area gave way behind him. He lurched upward, crying out before slamming straight into Remy.

Remy spun in the water a little, before helping Theodore right himself.

"What gives?" Remy asked.

But then the two of them saw that the area where Theodore had been, and gasped at the sight.

"Whoa, check that out," Remy said.

Remy swam toward the glowing area of wall, where several glowing hieroglyphics were etched into the rock, illuminating the room enough to where they could see all the areas of the circular cave, and it revealed the statues and caves to a point where they could see them more clearly.

Remy studied the wall, his forefinger and thumb under his chin. "Looks like we're gonna have to move both the statues and push some of the buttons on each of the caves to unlock them Theodore. Only thing is...we don't know what's behind any of them."

That made Theodore tremble. "W-w-what if there's a big scary monster behind one of these?"

Remy frowned, looking almost as worried as Theodore felt. "I guess we have to chance it. I mean...wait a sec. Theodore, I think this wall will tell us what's behind each cave - look at the pictures."

Theodore studied where Remy pointed on the wall, and saw a series of carved figures where each of what looked like caves were located.

"The first one looks like it doesn't lead to anything, so I guess we shouldn't bother trying to open that one," Remy said.

"I don't think it works that way," Theodore noted as he looked over the arrows and pictures. "This looks like it'll open all of the caves at the same time. I mean look at the way the arrows point after the code - it means when we do all the things it says on this wall, everything will open up."

"Oh! That makes sense." Remy said. "But that also means that whatever's behind each of these walls, we'll have to face them going in, or coming out."

Theodore swallowed against the lump in his throat.

"Let's see," Remy said. "First cave doesn't lead to anything. The second cave's got the trident and..." He trailed off in surprise looking at the mercreature with the tail holding a majestic representation of the trident.

"King Neptune!" Remy and Theodore said it at the same time.

"I bet that's where he lives!" Theodore said.

"But what's behind the third cave...I can' t tell what that is." Remy said, squinting his eyes. "It looks like someone tried to scratch it out or something."

"It looks like a fish to me," Theodore said. "Maybe it's where a bunch of fish live or something."

"Hmm, maybe. Let's go ahead and open it and then we'll go from there. I think we need to go right to see King Neptune though. Not that this doesn't seem like a cool place to look around."

Theodore nodded. "Yeah, I've gotta get back home and tell everybody what happened." He frowned, folding his arms across his chest.

"What's wrong?" Remy asked.

"I feel really bad leaving everyone behind, and I didn't even get a chance to tell them how long I'd be gone. Instead, I got caught by all of those bad guys."

"Yeah. Lex, Reed, and Siran." Remy said, frowning. "Don't worry, I bet Alvin and Simon are probably looking for you, Theodore. They wouldn't leave you behind. You guys are always so awesome when you perform, and you even know the Chipettes too."

Theodore grinned. "Wow, you know a lot about us, Remy."

Remy's face flushed, and he ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "Well, I kinda follow you guys for your music. I see you on TV all the time."

Theodore felt his own face flush. "Then I'll definitely introduce you to everybody when we get out of here."

"I just hope they don't run into as much trouble as we did." Remy added, while holding the side of his arm. "Come on, let's get these caves open."

"Well, as I always say, when one spoiled fruit comes into your basket, the rest is bound to rotten the experience." Lex grumbled as he looked around the room at the Chipmunks and Chipettes (minus Theodore).

"It's nice that you take this situation lightly, Lex. From the way I see it, our plans have been severely compromised. Which means I am all in favor of taking drastic measures." Siran said, his hands returning to their normal texture.

Alvin scowled as he struggled against the watery cuffs that bound him against the watery mirrors of the attraction. Simon and the Chipettes were held captive in the same way.

Simon groaned beside him. "Alvin, you're really not helping this situation."

"I'm trying to get out of here - and if you knew any better, you'd try too! Besides, aren't these things just water, anyway?"

"Not just the aqueous form by my calculations. The hydrogen and oxygen molecules are rearranged in such a way that it's actively shifting between different states and with a force to keep us bound. It's fascinating because it shouldn't do this with the current temperature in the room."

Alvin raised one eyebrow at Simon. "Um...what?"

Simon rolled his eyes. "I'm saying that the water that's holding us is somewhere between liquid and ice. And actively changing between the two so we don't escape."

"I don't care what's shifting or what's not shifting, unless it means we get out of here. Doesn't anyone know how to treat a lady anymore?" Brittany complained.

Eleanor and Jeanette looked between each other and sighed.

"Silence!" Siran snapped, and from the thunderous tone of his voice, everyone fell silent, at least for about twenty seconds until Alvin broke it.

"So let me get this straight - you're going to try to get rid of us because we know your_ evil_ plans? We know you were planning to take over Neptune's Palace, but you had to kidnap _our brother_ and _a kid_ to do it? Well you messed with the wrong chipmunks! Don't you think you'll get away with this, buster!"

Lex laughed. "It was actually a more extensive plan than that. You see, Reed, Siran and I had our own plans to open up a circus here instead of a water park. Siran has the power to manipulate water in all its variant states, so the cuffs that bind you can, as you have said, " Lex said, nodding to Simon, then leaned closer to Alvin's face, "shift between different states. He can even change the temperature of the water at his will. Observe."

Siran nodded and his hands liquefied again. The watery cuffs binding Alvin's hands started glowing red and he shouted a series of "OW"s before the temperature cooled and returned to normal.

"In case you're confused, I am NOT a guinea pig, I'm a chipmunk! So I don't appreciate being used in some experiment. And I do NOT like getting _burned_!"

Alvin's nose defiantly pressed against Lex's. Lex frowned and continued his explanation.

"In any case, we didn't realize that the twins had bought out the property. Worse yet, they dedicate their park to the Roman God of Water, who just so happens to be Siran's father. Talk about the greatest insult. Powerful insult, but insult nonetheless."

"_What_?" All of the Chipmunks and Chipettes cried out.

"Yes, Neptune, the god of everything related to the sea, is my father." Siran said. "You could say that I've spent my life trying to rid myself of him and this cursed power I possess. I found that the statue brought into this park was a link to his spirit, so I used my powers to enter his realm and sealed him away, taking the power of his trident and giving it, and many treasures, to a group of pirates sailing the many seas."

"Wait, so he's real?" Brittany asked. "But why would you want to harm your dad?"

"Well, why don't you just _look at me_?" Siran snapped. Eleanor winced as he shouted. Brittany gasped as she saw his body started to turn into liquid, traveling from his hands, his arms, and even half of his face. "I am cursed as nothing but a man made of _water_! I can only control my shifting states to a point, but not all the time! Not to where I could live like humans at every moment. There is no justice for being branded as a freak of nature who can never be seen as _normal_."

Simon nervously laughed. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, the human body is made up of 70% water...so you just have a _little_ bit more than the rest of us do."

"I don't _care_!" Siran said, interrupting Simon and making him wince. "For years I've sought vengance against my father for making me this way, and leaving my mother and me behind. But when I finally had the opportunity to travel into the dimension and seal him away, in comes _that boy_."

"You mean Remy Turant?" Alvin asked.

Lex nodded. "Remy threw our initial plans out of scope, but then we realized we could use him. Siran originally wanted to kill him."

That made all the Chipmunks and Chipettes gulp at the same time.

"But Lex convinced him that we could use the boy as another means - to banish him in the dimension with his father - have them both bound to the seas for all eternity. But then your brother came waltzing in," Reed said.

"If Theodore had never come back to Neptune's Palace when he did..." Eleanor began.

"...He never would've been caught by them." Jeanette finished, pouting.

"This is all my fault. I encouraged him to face his fears, and look what happened," Eleanor said, uttering a few sniffles that made Brittany and Jeanette turn to her, concerned.

"No, I think this is all _our_ fault." Alvin said, frowning. "I mean, if he was so scared, he should've came to us and then we would've all had to deal with these jerks together." Alvin threw a angry glance over towards Siran, who stared back with such a menacing expression that Alvin realized he was outdone. He laughed nervously.

"I'm really not sure about this. You're just gonna banish them all?" Reed said. "I think someone's bound to figure out that both The Chipmunks and Chipettes are missing!"

"Yes, but that'll fall on the brothers' hands, not ours. I think I can arrange the blame quite nicely on them. And with the amount of money that David Seville has from producing their music, I'm sure that he'd sue enough for the park to shut down if he felt the brothers were somehow responsible for what happened to both the Chipmunks and Chipettes. It'll be the final curtain call for everyone in the park," Siran said.

"Dave would _never_ do something like that!" Alvin snapped.

"I don't know, he'd be pretty upset if anything happened to any of us." Brittany said, sighing. "Miss Miller too."

"Well, think about it this way, at least where you're going, you'll get a chance to live and see your brother. But you'll be there _forever_." Siran said, laughing.

"We're totally _doomed_," Alvin said, hanging his head.

"Let's see. We press the shell on this wall..." Theodore said as he punched an impression in the wall beside one of the cave openings. It glowed in response, which startled him at first with how bright it glowed, but he grinned when he realized that it was the right move to make. They'd been pressing symbols according to the sequence in the cave drawings, and it'd taken them quite a while to do, but they were finally on the last stretch before the wall doors would open.

"Then there's the mermaid silhouette on this wall," Remy finished, following in sequence. He positioned himself at the first cave door, while Theodore was at the third. "Now we have to push the starfish symbols at the same time. Ready, Theodore?"

"Ready!" Theodore shouted.

"On the count of three, then. One, two..._three_!"

They mashed the last sequence in unison. That was when the whole area started to shake, and threw them both off-balance. The vibration sent Theodore spiraling backward, but he used his octilegs to keep him rooted at the last moment, and placed his hands out to steady Remy before he could float back too far.

The area shook as all three of the caves opened at the same time, and it didn't stop until all were completely exposed and open to travel through. Remy and Theodore steadied themselves, still rattled by the sudden quake they'd felt.

"I guess that means we can go through now," Remy said, taking a huge breath and blowing out bubbles, his chest puffed as if he were gearing himself for a fight. He still had his hand over his injured arm, and Theodore noticed he looked even paler than he'd been before.

"Remy, you okay?" he asked.

Remy shrugged. "Just tired, I guess. We've gotta keep moving though. King Neptune should be through that second cave. The sooner we can get his trident back to him, the better."

Remy turned toward to where the trident rested in the middle of the area, and noticed it moving spastically in one place in the water.

"What's it doing now?"

"I dunno." Theodore said, watching the trident. It glowed as usual, but it was flipping up and down on each of its ends like a seesaw on a playground.

That's when the two of them heard a loud, rattling crash that shook the area again.

"W-w-what was that?" Theodore stammered.

Remy couldn't get a response out quick enough when they saw a large glowing figure emerge from the third cave. But it wasn't King Neptune or anything they'd expected to see. It was large, dark, with an active electric surge rippling over the powerful ridges of its body. It had menacing blue eyes that stared them down, the same hue as the electric charge around it.

"You've gotta be kidding," Remy managed, his lips parted in shock.

"What is it?" Theodore asked, barely able to speak.

"Probably the biggest electric eel I've ever seen in my life, only I haven't seen anything like it."

When the eel bared razor its razor sharp teeth, both Remy and Theodore didn't budge. On the contrary, the sudden glow and lurch of the trident toward the second cave started all three of them, the eel screeching from the streak of light in front of it.

"I think the trident's got the right idea this time. Let's go, Remy!" Theodore shouted, and the two of them swam for their lives as the giant eel raced after them.

"I've called everywhere, David, but the boys and the girls don't seem to be with anyone we know. I hope you had better luck than I did." Miss Miller crossed her arms, and looked some odd combination of vexed and worried that Dave hadn't seen from her in some time.

Dave ran his fingers through his hair, standing at his doorway while leaning in the open doorframe. "I've called the police and everyone I can think of, Miss Miller. I just don't know where they would be at this hour. There's nothing possibly open at this hour that we haven't already checked." He sighed, closing his eyes and trying to steady his breaths.

They'd spent the last hour or so calling everyone they could think of, and searching the neighborhood, even going door to door with their neighbors to see if anyone knew where they'd been. The energy he'd spent during that time had been driven in part with worry and in part with anger that they weren't anywhere to be found. Now guilt was starting to set in with fatigue, and he wasn't sure where one thought began and where another ended.

"At this point, I just want them home," Dave admitted. "This is all my fault."

"Now, David, don't you start that talk," Miss Miller scolded, her tone firm, but softer than it'd been minutes before. "But I'll admit - I'm worried about all the confounded disappearances that have been going around this neighborhood. And it worries me ever since that poor little boy went missing from the water park..."

"Wait...what boy?" Dave's head snapped up and he stared at Miss Miller.

"What, have you been living under a rock? It's been all over the news, not to mention the neighborhood watch!" Miss Miller said, shaking her head. Dave heard about the disappearance of the boy named Remy, and that he'd last been seen at Neptune's Palace.

Suddenly, everything snapped into place in Dave's mind. _I wouldn't doubt that's where the boys went,_ he thought. _Knowing Alvin, that's probably exactly the place. I don't know how or why they'd be there, but it definitely sounds like something he'd do._

"I know where they are, Miss Miller," Dave said, determined. "I think we'd better get over there _right now_."

"We can take my car," she said, taking his cue and pulling him by the arm toward her vehicle before he could protest. "We'll be there in a jiffy."

"If you don't mind, I'll drive," Dave said. The last thing he needed to add to his already queasy stomach was Miss Miller's reckless driving.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: _The usual disclaimer: All Alvin and the Chipmunks characters are copyright to their original creators. But the story, and my original characters are all my own work._

**Neptune's Palace - Part 8**

Theodore raced to follow the speeding trident down the twists and turns of the underground waterway, making his path - in a stream of bubbles - past seaweed and fish poking their heads out of their homes, only to retreat back in as they saw the trident, Theodore, Remy, and the large electric eel barreling after them.

He wondered just how far the trident planned to take them this time - maybe straight to King Neptune? He didnt know for sure. If anything, chasing after the trident was keeping his mind occupied on something else other than the eel rushing after him and Remy.

Remy hadn't been far behind him in the rush, but after they'd reached an open stretch in the water, he glanced back out of the corner of his eye, seeing Remy suddenly sink to the ocean floor, and the eel quickly closed the gap between them.

"Remy!" Theodore cried, and he realized he had a decision to make, and fast. Should he help Remy and risk getting barreled by the eel who approached quicker with each stride, or continue to chase the trident when it was so close within the reach of his limbs? It wasn't like he could do both, because just as soon as he'd go for one, the other would be quickly out of reach.

Theodore only hesitated a second before stopping in the water, and turning back to help his new friend. Remy lay on the sands, gripping his injured arm, teeth clinched and groaning as the eel closed in.

But Theodore had a plan, since the eel's attention focused on Remy. He managed to swim over the shifting black body of the eel, position himself behind it, and used his octilegs to grab ahold of the eel's tail. Theodore pulled as hard as he could in the opposite direction of where the monstrous eel opened his jaws wide, about to devour Remy.

Remy opened his eyes at the moment before he saw the eel nearly clamped on him, jaws wide and pointed. He cried out, but he saw the beast's own surprised expression with suddenly being yanked backwards, and Remy saw Theodore swimming a distance up and away, having clamped on the back of the beast's body.

Remy noticed that the eel wasn't as charged as he'd been when Theodore and him first encountered the beast. But he realized quickly that Theodore could be shocked with a moments notice if the eel got agitated.

Before he could shout a warning, the beast did exactly that. Its body suddenly sent out a brilliant shimmer of blue electric light, one that enveloped Theodore along with it. Theodore let out a startled, strangled cry.

"Theodore, NO!" Remy struggled to pull himself upright, but his head wavered, and he couldn't move from where he'd landed on the ocean sands. He'd been hit with a wave of dizziness followed by the pain in his arm, which had made him tired and suddenly drop when the beast barreled after them.

What was wrong with him? Theodore was definitely in trouble and he was powerless to be able to help him. The more he moved, the more he struggled to swim toward where the beast had turned his attention to Theodore, who floated in stunned suspension, Remy couldn't get the strength to move.

An overwhelming darkness began to take his vision. He struggled to keep his eyes focused. If only he could stay awake...

Suddenly, a brilliant beam of warm light struck the eel with a powerful blow, sending it spiraling and crashing into a bed of nearby coral. The creature shrieked and writhed, and it tried to regain its composure, only to be struck again with the same golden stream of blasts.

Remy recognized it as the same light that glowed around the trident. He knew that Theodore had raced after it, but abandoned it to help him.

So who had the trident now? Or was it doing it on its own?

When Remy turned his head, he saw the majestic form of King Neptune swimming from a distance away, his trident aimed at the eel and firing multiple blasts.

"Stay back, vermin, and return to the dwelling you belong. This is MY kingdom." King Neptune's voice had a rumble that stirred the waters around Remy, and he could feel the power of the sea god if even from the timbre of his voice. It shook him a little more awake than he'd been before, but Remy still struggled against the pain in his arm.

The eel retreated, swimming back furiously along the path it came, and back into the twists and turns of the cave. Remy saw Theodore's jaw drop in surprise when he recovered from the shock from the creature. It looked like Theodore had been stunned, but not hurt too badly. That was at least a good thing.

But Remy felt fatigue overtake him again, and his merbody sank to the sands as he closed his eyes. He could hear Theodore call out to him from a distance, but he felt a pair of hands lift him up from the ocean floor.

"Well now, it's been a while since I've had strangers roam into my domain, let alone those struck by poison magic. He's lucky to have survived this long under its influence. I take it he's your company?"

Remy could hear King Neptune's voice right against him, and while he couldn't see the sea god, he could tell that the King held his shoulders.

"H-he's m-my f-friend," Remy heard Theodore stammer. Then he heard Theodore's voice register with shock. "Poisoned! You mean he's..."

"He'll be fine, young one. This will only take a moment, though I'm afraid I may put him at discomfort for a little while longer." Neptune said.

Remy felt a shocking burn run down his arm . A yelp came out of his throat, but just as soon as the shiver ran down his arm, it went away. His arm felt normal again, and he didn't feel as tired anymore.

His eyes flickered open. Floating in the water beside him, steadying him was the Sea God himself, sporting a long white and grey beard that reached his chest. His long green tail shimmered in the light of the moon streaming down into the water.

"Are you all right now, young one? I've cured the poison within you, so that wound should not only heal, but you're out of danger from any of the effects of the weapon the pirate used upon you."

Remy nodded in silence, unable to speak. He righted himself in the water and looked over toward Theodore.

"You okay?" Remy asked.

Theodore nodded. "I think so. Though that eel really stung."

"It didn't hurt you as badly because of the natural magic in your limbs," King Neptune said. "I take it you are the two who broke through the lock upon my domain, and returned my trident."

Remy and Theodore looked at each other before nodding to the sea god. They weren't sure whether they were in trouble with the King or whether he was grateful. His booming voice and stern demeanor made it hard to judge.

"That means you both foiled my son's plans. Two mortals at that. What are the odds?" The king's voice relaxed, and with it, the two were less on edge.

"Your son?" Remy asked.

"Siran. He's half mortal, half of my blood, which means he demonstrates abilities that he abuses. He even managed to trick me out of my trident."

"_What?_" Theodore and Remy said at the same time.

"When a god courts a mortal, usually their sons and daughters inherit abilities that are beyond a mortal's natural abilities," King Neptune explained. "Siran's body shifts states of water, far more than a mortal should possess. He's learned to wield its powers on his own. I've watched him from afar, and I had been warned he would turn against me by those living on Olympus, but I was too stubborn to see the truth - that he'd been bitter and blamed me for not being in his life."

"That's not your fault - he's your son, right?"

King Neptune nodded. "I take it you two have met Siran in some form."

"He banished us here," Remy said, scowling. He told the story about how he and Theodore had ended up in Neptune's realm, their encounter with the pirates, and how they managed to end up there. The sea god listened carefully, nodding between turns in the story.

"I owe you both as much to return to your home safely. Follow me." King Neptune turned, and swam with powerful strides ahead of them.

Remy and Theodore grinned, realizing that they could, finally, be able to go home.

But Remy's grin faded almost as soon as it came when he saw Theodore swimming ahead of him, because as relieved as he was, he wasn't sure if he had a home to return to.

"There really hasn't been anyone here but maintenance and staff, Mr. Seville. I can personally vouch for that. But I did meet Theodore earlier - bright little fellow I must say," Tony stretched his limbs, having had some time off before returning to work his shift. He'd met with Dave and Mrs. Miller as they'd entered the main gate, calling each of the names of the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

Mrs. Miller was a little more demanding, but Dave managed to keep the conversation level, and Tony had been cooperative enough to answer all of their questions.

"That means if Theodore was here, the boys and girls must've came out to look for him," Dave mused. "You haven't seen anyone out here tonight? At all?"

Tony shook his head, sadly. "It's been mostly quiet. I've had to tell the parents of the boy who went missing here days ago the same thing. We'll have a look around and if we see anything at all, we'll let you know and get your boys and girls back to you."

"Thanks, Tony," Dave said gratefully.

Before Tony could say anything else, several loud crashes and yells came from a distance away from the park entrance.

"What was that?" Dave shouted.

"Sounded like it came from the Hall of Rivers," Tony said, his expression becoming firm, before he held up his radio. "Johnston, Carter. Code 214 on the Hall of Rivers. I need you there now."

Tony rushed toward the Hall of Rivers, with Dave and Mrs. Miller following anxiously, but none of them expected the streams of water looping from the windows like ribbon strings suspended in air.

"What on earth?" Tony said, his mouth falling open, and nearly dropping the radio in his hand.

"You can say that again," Dave said, equally stunned. But Dave shook off his shock just as soon as it came, racing toward the building.

"Mr. Seville, wait a minute!" Tony began.

"My _kids_ could be in there!" Dave said, long enough to answer Tony before racing inside the building.

Theodore looked around Neptune's lair, his eyes wide in taking in all the underwater columns and stony figures.

"Can you believe all of this Remy? It's so huge!"

Remy whistled lightly, his eyes scanning the area. "You would never think all of this could fit underwater."

The slightest hint of a smile crossed King Neptune's face. "Well, it is my kingdom after all."

He motioned to the two of them, and they all floated above a shimmering crevice which held some other liquid in its confines, but didn't leak out into the water around them.

"What is that?" Theodore asked.

"A portal for you both. I can transport you back to your world, but I'll need you to put your hands on the rim in order for it to recognize you before you leave."

"But what about Siran? If we go back to the water park..." Remy began, but King Neptune shook his head.

"You leave Siran to me."

Theodore saw Remy's eyes widen but he didn't say anything further.

Theodore wanted to ask so many questions of King Neptune. He had no question that he was definitely the god of the seas, but he wanted to know more, ask more, and even be able to tell Alvin how he'd been wrong about Neptune's existence in the first place. But the only question Theodore found himself asking was the most pressing one on his mind.

"Will we ever see you again...um...your Highness?"

"Perhaps in time, but for now, I'll have to close this tear between the realms after you leave, so that no others can be banished against their will. If anyone decides to banish anyone, it should be me."

Theodore gulped, glad that he wasn't on the receiving end of Neptune's ire.

Remy and Theodore grabbed the edges of the portal with their hands. Neptune waved his trident over the face of the portal, as it started to shift colors.

Suddenly, Remy and Theodore noticed a glow around their necks, as two jade pendants dangled and materialized. Neptune smiled.

"A parting gift."

Theodore smiled as a light enveloped them, and Neptune's true palace faded before their eyes.

"Hey, what's going on?" Reed cried out as the watery mirrors and tanks started shifting in form around them. Lex looked concerned, but otherwise unfazed.

Siran sneered. "Something from the other realm must be trying to work its way through. I'll have to cut their path short. Perhaps I can do two motions at once by banishing one of these brats in the realm. So who would be my next subject?"

Alvin gulped as Siran's eyes traveled between the Chipmunks and Chipettes. Siran's eyes lingered on Eleanor, whose lips quivered, but then he shook his head and sighed. "I think I'd much rather try the annoying one."

That's when Alvin felt himself being lifted up in midair, watery cuffs around his wrists and ankles.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Alvin protested, and struggled against the grip, but as Siran guided Alvin with watery magic toward the portal, he knew that he was in over his head.

"Let him go!" Brittany cried. "Sure, I think he's annoying too, but he doesn't deserve that!"

"That's not _helping_, Brittany!" Alvin said, scowling. But as he approached the glowing column of shifting water, he gulped.

"Say your last goodbyes while you still can, chipmunk." Siran said, but just as soon as he did, a rush of water came out of several of the mirrors, spiraling in ribbons out into the area.

One nearly slammed into Lex's face, but he ducked just in time. "Siran, are you doing this?"

"No, I'm not," Siran growled. He plunged his hand into one of the watery portals, but found he couldn't pull it out again. He struggled against it, his teeth gritted.

"_SIRAN_!" A booming voice emerged around the room, causing the Chipmunks and Chipettes to gasp.

Alvin saw Siran grimace, but his angry expression didn't change. "Father...how did this happen?"

"You should've never deceived me, my son. The only one who will be banished to any realm is YOU!"

That's when Alvin saw Siran being pulled into the watery mirror, and he didn't miss the look of fear on Siran's face before he screamed "NO!" and disappeared into the mirror.

Lex and Reed's mouths dropped at about the same time. Alvin would've laughed, if the water didn't still hold him captive.

"Hey! Get me down from here!" Alvin yelled.

At about the time his statement finished, the cuffs disappeared and he dropped like a rock to the ground.

"A little softer next time maybe..." Alvin grumbled, but got to his feet, unhurt. Simon, Brittany, Eleanor and Jeanette all were released from their watery confines at about the same time, but the columns of water continued to swirl around the room in ribbons around the air. None of them touched the dry floor, but if gravity suddenly kicked in, the whole place would be flooded with the amount of water that was around the room.

"What's going on? Why is this happening?" Reed said, trembling with fear as his back touched the bare wall. "Who was that voice, and where did it take Siran?"

"I don't believe it," Simon said, adjusting his glasses. "If Siran was talking to his father, then that must mean that voice belonged to..."

"Neptune, the Roman sea god!" Jeanette finished, startled.

"No way!" Alvin and Brittany said at the same time.

Several more water columns appeared around the room, swerving like snakes around the area and breaking out several windows.

Lex and Reed grabbed Alvin and Brittany from behind.

"We aren't done with you yet, you've ruined everything coming here and while Siran may not be here, it doesn't mean we won't stop you from..."

Before Lex could finish, a column of water slammed into him, knocking him from his feet to the floor.

"You leave my brother alone!" cried a familiar voice. Though he couldn't see where the voice came from, Alvin knew exactly who it was.

"Theodore!"

"Theodore?" Simon repeated, scanning the room, but he couldn't see his brother anywhere.

That's when a glowing light emerged from one of the watery mirrors, and out tumbled Theodore and a boy alongside him. Both of them were soaked with water from head to foot.

"Theodore!" Eleanor said, grinning.

"Remy..." Reed said, scowling at the boy. His hold still gripped Brittany, who tried to squirm out of his arms.

Remy narrowed his eyes, clutching a pendant around his neck. "I've got him, Theodore." The pendant glowed, and a column of water rushed into Reed, causing him to release Brittany and slam into a nearby wall, drenched and coughing.

"This is a lot like playing with water guns," Theodore said, grinning at Remy. Remy smiled back.

"No kidding, only these are bigger."

"You guys are controlling those things?" Jeanette said, surprised.

"Not completely, but some of them we can, thanks to King Neptune," Theodore answered.

Lex looked ready to get to his feet again, but Theodore used his pendant to douse the columnist again with a rush of water. Lex collapsed to the ground, groaning and shivering from the cold, hardly believing what was going on around him.

"I think we're done," Remy said, his eyes turning upward to the watery streams in the air. "Thanks King Neptune, we've got it from here."

"Farewell," Neptune's voice boomed, before it, and the columns of water, disappeared without a trace.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What just happened?" Brittany said, scowling.

Alvin grinned, while putting an arm around both Remy and Theodore's shoulders. "I know what happened. These guys just got creamed by a kid, my brother, and _a sea god_!"

"So that's everything that happened, Dave. I'm so, so sorry," Theodore's lip trembled as Dave, Alvin, and Simon sat beside him on a bench in the Hall of Rivers, while "Oceania's Breath" played in the background. A towel draped over Theodore's shoulders to keep him warm. Many security officers stood in the area, surveying the damage from the water columns, and a few of them escorting a disgruntled Reed and Lex from the area. Reed kept mumbling something about needing a lawyer, but Theodore didn't hear all of what he'd said.

"I don't believe this..." Dave said, running his fingers through his hair. Theodore frowned, but Dave looked at him and smiled.

"No, Theodore, I meant that I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it for myself before the water disappeared. But I guess the water park's blaming it on an accident and those two men for kidnapping. I'm just glad you guys are all right."

Theodore saw Dave looking over at a distance to where Miss Miller hugged each of the Chipettes tightly, and shook his head when Brittany fussed over how tight Miss Miller hugged her. Beyond them, Remy Turant stood with his parents and little sister, embracing each of them. Theodore saw Remy look over his way and wave with a small grin. He waved back, and Theodore was glad that Remy was able to be back with his own family.

"Does that mean we're not in as much trouble as we otherwise would've been? Because it's not like we snuck out just to take a joyride through the park," Alvin said.

Simon gave Alvin a hard nudge in the ribs. Alvin sheepishly grinned.

"Oh, no. You boys are_ still_ in trouble," Dave said, frowning. That made all three of the chipmunks wince. "But at least I understand why you did what you did. It was brave, but still very, _very_ dangerous, and all three of you should've told me what was going on." Dave sighed and shook his head. "For now, I think we should go home."

"Okay Dave," the Chipmunks said in unison.

Before leaving Neptune's Palace, Theodore ran into Remy again.

"Can I see you again sometime, Theodore?" Remy asked.

"Sure! I mean, we don't live too far away from here, so if you ever wanna meet up sometime, that'd be awesome." Theodore said, but then paused and frowned. "But um...how are you and your mom and dad? Are they mad at you?"

Remy shook his head. "It kinda surprised me. I mean, they wouldn't stop hugging me and apologizing. Even my little sister seemed happy to see me. I mean, I was apologizing for running off and saying what I did, but I guess they...really cared."

"I told you they would," Theodore said.

Remy smiled. "Yeah, I guess you did. But as weird of an experience as it was, I'm glad we met, Theodore."

"Me too. Do you think we'll ever see King Neptune again?"

Remy shrugged. "I dunno, but I think it'd be cool if we could. I'm just glad that no one can be banished through the Hall of Rivers anymore, and that Neptune's Palace can stay open. Did you see the Rivera brothers - the guys who manage this place? They gave our family free tickets and everything!"

Theodore nodded, recalling when both of the Rivera brothers came up to Dave, Alvin and Simon to tell them about how Theodore had told them about the problems in the park, and they'd apologized for all the trouble. Dave had been totally forgiving about the whole thing, Theodore thought, but he realized that they couldn't have known that the reporter and one of their own higher staff members were trying to sabotage the place.

As for Siran, Theodore didn't know what happened to him, but he knew King Neptune wouldn't let him off the hook so easy.

Remy's mom called out to him and he waved to Theodore before joining his family.

Theodore walked past the fountain where Neptune's statue stood and grinned. He fingered the pendant around his neck.

But just before Theodore went to join his brothers and Dave, he thought he saw the eyes of the statue twinkling. Maybe it wouldn't be too long before he could have another adventure like that again. Only this time, he'd be the one to explore on his own terms.

Maybe he was getting a little braver, after all.

**The End**


End file.
